Unbelievably Wrong
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: * LARRY STYLINSON** Louis' a good dad, so he thinks. He and his wife Eleanor have been fighting non-stop lately, and his children can barely handle it, especially Harry. When Louis goes to comfort Harry more happens then what they both expected. Warning- Incest, Underage, Smut! *NEW CHAPTER EVERY MONDAY*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow, uh I'm like warning you now! Ch 3, and on will be VERY dirty, and I'm probably going to hell for this lol. Okaieee I HOPE LUV IT! Bye! -LSFL

* * *

Chapter 1: Louis' POV

"I don't know what you want from me anymore Louis! I try!" Eleanor screeches as her fists clench up into balls, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. _You have the fucking audacity… _"I want you to STOP whoring around you fucking-" My whole train of thought stops short as we both hear whimpers from the entrance of the kitchen, that we so quickly turned into our battleground. "Liam… Harry." El breathes out slowly as we notice our sons standing there. "Where's Gemma?" I ask, as I swallow the lump in my throat. I do NOT want our fifteen year old daughter to witness another one of our fights. Harry pulls in a deep breath through his teeth. He's only thirteen, and Liam's also fifteen.

Neither of them should've been listening to the horrid names I called their mother. Harry flicks his deep chestnut curls around, and he blinks several tears out of his deep forest green eyes, not wanting to crack. Liam's dark pupils trace over his mother in agony whilst he ruffles his swoopy caramel colored locks. "Look what you did." My wife, Eleanor, snaps at me just to spit in my bright oceanic blue eyes afterwards. I cringe away in disgust. "You, are… a god-dammed bitch!" I spit back at her, yet prevent myself from laying one finger on her. I'm definitely not a woman abuser, if I was I would've already hit this woman, she's so…ugh.

"I-I hate when you two do this." Liam breathes out, and Eleanor automatically rushes over there, with all of her speed and wraps Liam in her skinny, pale arms. Harry gives me an agitated glance and pushes past them and out of the kitchen. _Shit. _"Harry!" I call after him, and I follow him up the oak stairs, and into his bedroom. The wallpaper is sky blue, with vertical white stripes on it. Harry's lying on his front, sobbing quietly into his white duvet. I stride over to him with a soft sigh, and stop as I get to the edge of his bed. The bed dips as I sit on the mattress. Harry lifts his head up to get a look at me. His curls messed up, his eyes and nose stained red, while his lips are swollen from his teeth biting down on them.

I swipe my thumb across his tear stained cheek. _So, beautiful…_ "Harry. I didn't want you to see me and your mum fighting again." He smiles a forced smile, and nods slowly. "I-I know. Dad, I love you." He croaks out and he sits up all the way to attach his arms around my neck as tightly as he can muster his strength. I breathe in his scent of a mixture between a strong cologne and some sort of feminine, vanilla-like scent. Harry pulls away, only slightly, to look into my eyes. He's so, sweet, and vulnerable, and… I don't know what hit me, or why it did, but it did. I press my lips to his softly, barely applying any pressure. Before I pull away, his tongue gently swipes over my bottom lip. I groan in slight appreciation. "Fuck?" I yelp as I pull away from him, and lightly push him off of my neck.

His eyes are widened with fear and worry, and I'm pretty sure their mirroring mine. The only thing that leaves my lips before I practically race out of the room is, "Holy shit."

Harry's POV

"What just-" I cover my mouth with my hands, and I feel over them in curiosity. Did I just… kiss my dad? My dad?! His lips were soft and smooth, yet wet and warm. _No! Snap out of it Harry!_ I yell at myself. It's my father, and that's the reason why I'm freaking out. I'm thirteen, my first kiss should've been with a girl my age, not my father.

Though… If it is so wrong why doesn't it feel wrong? I should feel gross, disgusted, dirty, maybe even angry. The only thing I'm feeling though is confusion. Or is it acceptance? "Harold?!" I hear a soft female voice, and it's too light to be my mum, so I know it's my older sister Gemma. Before I can respond or fix my composure she bursts in. Her thin dark brunette hair flinging everywhere, and her deep hazel eyes immediately catching mine. I look away as quickly as possible though she just sprints over to me anyway. She snatches my hands into hers and she yelps: "Hazza?! Are you okay? What happened?" I groan in aggravation. _You up my ass is JUST what I need! _I push her away in vain, and snip back at her: "Just go Gemma! Nothings wrong, I-I just need to be alone."

Her eyebrows furrow to create frown lines on her foundation covered face. "Is someone bullying you? Did dad spank you? Did mum scold you? Did-" "No Gemma! Just, no! I told you to leave! Now!" She drops her confused look and just nods angrily. "I don't know who pissed you off, but you don't have to cop an attitude with me for it!" She storms out just after she snatches my white headphones off of my desk, which is probably the reason she came in here in the first place.

Once the door slams shut and the hinges create an echo I flinch back, and slump into my duvet. Then the only thing that repeats, booms, and enters my mind is, _What the fuck just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Louis' POV

The second I wake up the next morning at eight thirty a.m on Saturday, the only thing I can think of is: _Why the fuck would I do that?_ The worst part is that I don't know how to approach the subject to him so I can apologize for what happened. The only good thing that happened yesterday is me and Eleanor's fight. Because now I'm lying in 'our room' (If you can still call it 'ours') in the bed alone, to think to myself. We've been fighting for two years in a row now, everyday, of every month.

We've stayed together for the reason most parents do when they even KNOW they're on the verge of a divorce. Our children. You're children should mean everything to you, I know mine do. But I know things will be awkward until I talk to Harry about this _situation _that we're now in. The situation that shouldn't have happened. I slowly sit up in the bed, and groan as I walk out of my bedroom and into the hallway outside of the kitchen. "She just up and left?" Gemma's voice booms as I enter the kitchen. I'm shirtless, and my grey sweatpants are hung-low, and I can't help, but feel different as Harry glances at me, rather slowly, up and down. My chest is chiseled out in a perfect six-pack, and my arms are rather muscular as well.

Though it shouldn't be weird that he looked at me once up and down, natural, but now he's just gawking. I clear my throat, and raise an eyebrow. "Your mother left?" I ask, just to clarify the subject. Liam nods slowly, in a sort of depressed way. I scoff, "Of fucking course. Did she take anything with her?" Harry shrugs, "No, but she was talking to grandma on the phone." I look from him to Gemma. "Okay, well… I'm going to take a shower. If your mother calls the house come get me." I reply with an angered look just plastered on my face. Though I'm actually not all that angry. I'm actually kind of relieved I get a break from Eleanor. I just don't want the kids to know that. I walk back into my room, and grab a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and clean boxers for when I get out of the shower. "Dad?" A small, male voice asks, with a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in, Harry." I know what we're about to talk about. He is my son, and that was wrong, what I did, not matter if he kissed back. Wait… he did kiss back didn't he? I didn't even remember that part, I thought it was just me who felt stupid. Dammit. Harry walks in, and shuts the door softly behind him, and locks it, which doesn't go un-noticed by me. He's wearing a black hoodie from 'Jack Wills', skinny jeans that are a size bigger so it's slightly loose, and black, and white Nike's. I notice him staring at me slightly, and I can't help but feel satisfied, and un-comfortable at the same time.

"Dad… can we-" "Of course." I sit down on the edge of my bed, and pat the grey duvet, to motion him to sit down next to me. He obeys, and slumps into the spot next to me. Our knees hitting in the process of him getting adjusted. "Harry… I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry! It was just in the-" He places his hand over my mouth quickly. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. I don't have a good feeling about this. "Please. Let me talk. I have to tell you how I'm feeling first, and… I have questions. And maybe answers." He blurts out in one breath. I nod. I don't know where he's gonna go with this, but I know I should listen. "Dad, I'm so, _sososososo_ confused! I sat up all night thinking of what to say to you. Or what to say in general. Dad, I love you. A lot. And it got me thinking about… what would happen if I loved you… more than I should. So, I 'Googled' incest last night…" He sat there, quiet for a second, awaiting my answer. "In-…Incest? You… why? Wait, Harry. I am JUST as confused as you are. I-I shouldn't have kissed you. But, you don't need to worry about… incest, at all. I would NEVER do anything like that to you."

Harry chuckles a deep throaty laugh, you could even call it angry? "I like how you didn't mention mum not once in that." I sigh. It's true. Why would I mention her. I only think about her when she's yelling so loud at me that it's hard for me to even think at all. "That's not the point." I try to convince him. "What is then?!" He asks with the slightest hint of aggression. I scoff lightly under my breath. "Are you actually angry right now. I'm your fucking father! That's why! Now can I take a damn shower?" "No." He answers plainly, before his hand finds it's way to my thigh.

I gasp at his abrupt actions. "I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me." He apologizes and pulls his hands away quickly. I grab his hand, and keep it locked in mine, so it's just still hovering over my leg. My other hand reaches out and cups his jaw tightly. I pull his face into mine, and roughly attach his lips to mine. I said that this wouldn't happen again, ever, but now it's too late. He connects his free hand to my scalp and pulls lightly on my product-drowned hair. He groans loudly as my tongue swipes across his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance to his mouth. He slacks his jaw slightly to give me enough room to enter. My tongue presses against his, and I can taste his warm saliva mix with mine. Harry releases an uncensored moan, as he pushes his hips up into mine, and that's when I know we have to stop. I push away quickly, and our lips make a slight sucking/smacking sound as we pull apart. "Dad-" he starts but I make a shushing sound to stop him.

"No. You're not aloud to call me dad after that… it's just, awkward. If we're going to do that, then you have to call me 'Louis'." I command, and come on, it was a reasonable request. He bravely scoots over, just to test it, and he gets a centimeter away from my lips, and licks them sensually. I groan, and he whispers: "Louis."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry's POV

Of course, no one WANTS their parents to get a divorce, and neither do I, but at the same time, I secretly do. Mum's been gone for three days now, and is coming back tomorrow, to get her stuff, or so she claims, but I think she'll just make Lou- dad, apologize, and then she'll stay, like usual. I love my mum, I LOVE her, she's my mum, but there's the obvious reason on why I want her to divorce dad. Others teenagers usually say: 'Because he's a douche' or 'I hate my mum 'cos she's a bitch'. Yeah, well mine is 'I want my dad all for myself, and I don't want her to touch him'. Me, Liam, Gemma, and dad are all sitting in the living room watching some stupid dating show on MTV, when I see him (dad) staring at me. I glance at him, and as he notices I caught him, he immediately looks away, creating a smug smirk on my face.

Louis' POV

"Okay, tomorrows a school day, and your mum is coming tomorrow so I want you all in bed now, yeah?" I command all of them as I press the large red button on the remote, turning the TV off. Gemma, and Liam give me a quick hug, then they dash upstairs. Not any surprise but Harry stands there with a grin across his whole face. "Night, Hazza." I breath out flatly. "Can I lay with you daddy?" He asks in a sweet innocent tone of voice. I sigh, my eyes study his facial features, yet his intentions are clearly known. He either just wants to be alone with me, or… "Harry." I warn lowly. He grabs my hand and places soft kisses on my knuckles. I nod slowly, and he leads me to my bedroom. He sits himself on the edge of my bed, and whispers softly: "Please make me feel good." I cannot resist at this point. I sit next to him, and he grabs my hand and gently places it over his crotch. "Please." He repeats. I nod, and I grip onto the curve of his inseam, whilst leaning in slowly. I press my lips to his softly, but keeping them sealed and applying only light pressure.

Harry pulls on my sweater, bunching up the fabric in his fists. I pull away and I nod at him. I quickly walk into my bathroom, and open the medicine cabinet to pull out lube, and a condom from the box. I return to the room, to see Harry smiling wide, dimples showing. I, once again, sit down next to him, and I set the tube, and condom onto the bedside table. "Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" "What do you mean dad- I mean, Louis?" He asks as he scoots closer to me. "It's just I'm your dad. I need to know that you want this as much as I do and that it's not just me. If you're not we can forget about this and you can do this when you're older, with someone who isn't your dad." I explain, with a sigh, and a smile. Harry takes my hand in his, and smiles too. "I'm positive. I love you more than anyone else in this world dad." he tries to re-assure me, then moves in closer and pushes his lips against mine.

I reach for him, settling my hand on Harry's narrow hip as he places strings of fleeting kisses to my lips. I massage my thumb in; rubbing it slowly into the bone of Harry's hip as he leans closer and wraps an arm around my shoulder, his lips pressing soft and unsure. I pull back, smiling at him. "Okay baby, could you lie down for me, on your front?" Harry nods, moving back and turning before he drops forward onto his stomach, resting his cheek against one of my pillows and smiling at me from the side. "Are you okay Hazza?" I ask just in case. "Of course I trust you d- Louis." I nod, reaching over Harry for the lube before I move behind him, resting my hands on the backs of his knees. "Can you spread your legs for me baby?" I ask, Harry doing so immediately. I shift forward, placing a soft hand on Harry's ass, smoothing my hand over the round as Harry shifts so he can see me.

I sneak my fingers into his pajama bottoms, pulling them down so just his ass is out, the waistband of his pajama pants and his underwear lying just where his thighs meet his bum and pushing his bum higher. I run my fingers over the skin, Harry looking back at me with his upper lip sucking over his lower. I meet his eyes, sneaking my fingers into the crease of Harry's ass and smiling. Harry breathes out once, tilting his chin down. I spread Harry's ass, running my thumb of my other hand over his hole. I drag my thumb, getting a sigh from Harry. I pull my fingers back, reaching for the lube and snapping it open. I slick up my fingers, making sure to get them completely covered.

Once I've done that, I spread Harry's cheeks again and squeeze a small amount of lube down the crease, watching it run over his asshole. Harry gasps, his hole visibly tightening as his fingers tense into the duvet. "So. Damn. Cold." Harry squeaks, as I dip my fingers into the crease and catching some of the clear liquid to rub it over Harry's hole. My finger tip dips inside, Harry's body tenses slightly. I press the lube in and around; Harry mewling. "You okay baby?" I ask. My fingers teasing Harry's hole, just waiting to slip inside. Harry nods, and I smile in return. I slowly start to press my middle finger into the tightness of Harry's ass. He gasps again, his body tensing around my finger. I reach up to rub his back, my fingers sneaking inside his top. "Relax baby. It'll feel better if you relax." I comfort him. He nods, teeth digging into his lip as I shift my finger slightly, not even up to the second joint. I pull my finger out before I push it back in slowly, Harry clutching to me tightly as I press it to the knuckle. "How does it feel? Are you still good?" I ask, my hand just rubbing over Harry's back to soothe him.

"I'm fine. It's just new." He nods slightly. I nod and lean to kiss the pale of his ass, his skin so soft and smooth under my lips. "Do you think I can add another?" I ask. Harry nods nervously, his eyes slipping closed as I wiggle my finger some more. I bend it, trying to push at Harry's velvety walls, trying to make them loosen. I pull my finger out and drag two fingers through the mess of lube down Harry's crease, recoating them slightly. I set my fingers at Harry's hole, dancing them around his hole until he's relaxed and I can edge the tips of two of my fingers in. Harry tenses, his eyes squeezing. I edge them both halfway, Harry breathing heavy. "Are you fine? How does it feel, tell me? We can stop." I press him nervously. "I'm fine dad." He tries to convince me.

"Are you sure? I want you to feel good." I reply softly. Harry nods, closing his eyes again and pushing his bum back at me. I nod, getting the hint. I slowly push the rest in, stroking at Harry's walls before I spread my fingers to scissor Harry open. Once my fingers have some breathing room, I prod them around, looking for Harry's special little bump. Harry moans, high and long, when I find it, my fingers tightening their grip as I slowly stroke over the bump. Harry gasps as I push down on it, his ass pressing back onto my fingers. "Baby, I think you need another finger. Can you handle it?" I kiss into his lower back, murmuring against his skin. He nods, blinking slowly as his hips alternate between pressing to the bed and my fingers. I know I need to get Harry off his front soon, I know that Harry will come from the friction on his cock if he were to rut against the mattress. I pull out my fingers, reaching for the lube and pouring more over them just in case. I'd rather have Harry wet and sloppy than too dry for me. I get them slick enough that it runs down to my palm and almost to my wrist before I set them at Harry's ass, spreading his cheeks with my other hand so he can watch. I press my fingertips to Harry's pretty little hole, laying them over each other so they're more thick than wide before I press them. Harry gasps, I'm pressing them into his ass slowly.

His hole's gone a light red around my fingers already. I feel a jolt in my pants as I watch Harry's ass swallow my fingers, taking them in. I spread my fingers ever so slightly, so they're closer to being next to each other and stretching Harry a bit wider. I push up with my middle finger, down with the others. Harry whimpers, his ass pressing down and dragging along the sheets. I spread my fingers, pressing Harry looser before my fingers go back to search for his prostate. I press into the bump with one finger, the other two pressing him open in different directions. Harry moans. "Okay baby, do you think you're ready?" I asks, pulling my fingers out and wiping them over Harry's pants. He nods, then smiles at me. "Hold on." He smirks, then slowly slides off his worn T-Shirt, and his pajama bottoms. Harry's penis is standing up at the ceiling, and I cannot help, but practically drool.

I stand up and toss my sweater on the ground, then slide my trousers onto the carpeted floor. Harry watches me carefully then practically groans as I throw my boxers onto the floor with the other clothing items. "Dad, I think your dick is too big for my bum." He says, whilst chewing on his lip, and I can see the slight jump of his cock. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I reply, as I grab the condom from the table. I tear open the wrapper, and unfold it onto my dick. Ugh, I hate the feeling of condoms. I squeeze a glob of lube out and rub it over my length. I move back, shifting around so I can lay back with my head against my pillows, my cock lying against my belly. I reach for the lube, settling it next to me before I take my cock in hand. "Can you sit on my tummy, baby?" I ask, running my fist along my length and getting it wet. Harry nods, moving to set one knee on the side of my waist and swinging his leg over so his bum presses over my belly-button.

My hands go to Harry's hips, holding onto them lightly. "I'm going to ask you to sit down on Daddy's cock, okay baby? I want you to go at your own pace. Just take as long as you need to get it all in." I say softly, rubbing circles over his hipbones. Harry nods and I reach behind me, gripping myself at the base and holding my cock towards the ceiling. Harry looks back when he feels something slick against his back, his hands lying on my chest. "Maybe get on your feet and bend your knees, it might be easier, okay baby?" I smile, locking eyes with Harry. He nods, pushing himself up against my chest and leaning back to get to his feet, my cock sliding against his back.

I groan, Harry wobbling a bit as he crouches over my lap. I hold my cock steady with one hand, the other pushing on Harry's stomach until he moves back and his ass is just above my head. I nod, holding onto Harry's hip as Harry places his small hands on my stomach. "Whenever you're ready." I sigh, my eyes flicking from Harry to where he lowers himself so my cockhead sits just at his entrance. Harry bites his lip, pulling my hand off his hip and instead twining our fingers together as he squeezes his eyes shut and lowers himself ever so slightly. My head isn't huge, per say, but it doesn't just slip in. Harry bites his lip, pressing down more as I just press against him. He perhaps pushes down a bit too hard, making my head not only slip in, but also my first two or so inches.

He gasps, halting immediately. I squeeze his hand, wanting nothing more than to just thrust up into him. He takes a deep breath before he pushes down slightly, taking in more of me. I bite my tongue, the feeling of Harry clenching so hot and tight around me is driving me mad. I look up at Harry, seeing his closed eyes and red lips, before I look back to where I can see myself slowly pressing up into Harry.

Harry looks tiny, hunched and pressing onto me, his nipples pulled tight and his chest flushed. I have never felt bigger than when I see myself press into Harry. Harry goes slow until finally his ass is to my hips, warm and smooth. I am almost shaking from my urge to fuck him. Harry stays still, his knees angling in so his calves press to my hips. I pull my hand from under Harry's ass, settling it onto his knee and rubbing over the bone with my thumb. "You okay, sweetheart?" I ask, receiving a nod as response. "Just go as slow as you need." I say softly, gritting my teeth and fighting back a moan as Harry nods and slowly lifts himself. Harry gets until just my head is in before he lowers himself slowly, his brow furrowed in concentration. I watch where my cock disappears inside Harry's ass. He goes again, going a bit faster before he slips down quickly. "Dad, it isn't that sore anymore." He pants, going again quicker than before. I moan, closing my eyes at the feeling before I open them and look back to where my cock slides into Harry. "Do you want me to take over now sweetie?" I ask, trying to keep his voice level as he squeezes around me. He nods, his hair flopping into his eyes. I pull out of Harry with a groan, getting a soft whine from Harry. I push myself up, moving over while Harry kneels and watches me. I pat the bed, waiting for Harry to lie down. He lies down where he was, hair fanned against the pillow.

I move before him, pushing his knees apart before crawling between his thighs. I look up at Harry, and giving him a soft smile and leaning to press a kiss just above his naval before I crawl up his body and lean my weight onto my forearms on either side of him. I reach between us, taking myself in hand and holding myself straight as I blindly feel for Harry's entrance. Harry shifts his hips up, trying to help before I press to his puckered hole. I kiss Harry's forehead before I slowly edge in, listening to his harsh breathing as accompaniment. He wraps his arms around my neck hesitantly, burying his face in my neck and panting against my skin.

I stay still before I wrap my hand under Harry's thigh and bring it up to my side, placing my hand flat against the bed as his knee bends around my wrist. I press my chest to Harry's, my stomach to Harry's cock which has softened against his own stomach. I steady myself before I pull back slightly and push back in, Harry grunting softly into my neck. I go again, pulling my hips back before I slot back into Harry, drawing a grunted _uh_. I go slowly, Harry clinging to me and making small sounds to encourage me as I draw out and go back. His arms tighten around my neck and I feel the slightest graze of Harry's stubbed nails just at the top of my spine. I ram in a bit faster and he moans softly. I try to make my strokes languid, my hips tilting up with each thrust in.

I stay slow until Harry's tilting his head, turning his cheek so he can pant into my ear. He gasps, hot air floating over the shell of my ear as I draw a small circle with my hips and pull out. "Dad, can you go faster?" Harry pants, his cock swelling full. I nod, drawing out and slamming in a bit harder than necessary. He moans, loud and quick, before there's another from me, next thrust. He keens, his thigh lifting to wrap around the back of my leg, keeping me in place as my thrusts quicken. Harry lets go of my neck, falling back against the pillows and squeezing his eyes shut as he whimpers. I look down at him, watching the way his forehead crinkles between his eyebrows and up, his mouth stuck open and his chest rising and falling quickly. "God, you're hot." I moan, slamming back into him so I shift up the bed slightly. Harry pants, one arm bending so his fingers can wrap around my bicep and the other going between our bodies to lie on his stomach. "Dad. I need to touch myself." I nod before I push in til my hips are flush to Harry's ass. I hitch Harry's knee up to my elbow before I reach for the lube, opening it with my thumb nail.

"Give me your hand." I command to Harry, pulling his leg up higher. I squeeze a dollop into the center of Harry's palm before I stable myself again and kiss his forehead. "You can touch yourself now." Harry nods as I pull out and thrust back in, feeling his hand crawl between our bodies and laying over his cock, just touching it. "Try wrapping your hand in a fist around it baby." I pant, feeling Harry do so, his knuckles pressing under his naval. Harry moans, I'm thrusting up into him, my head rubbing over his prostate repeatedly every time I stroke out, with the added pleasure of his hand making him gasp and whimper. I want to tell him how beautiful he looks and I want to praise him and whisper dirty words, but my chest feels tight and I'm hot and my breath is going too fast and Harry's so tight around me. I get a handful of the sheets and pull, Harry's knee moving up to his rest over my elbow, making him yelp. I'm quick and desperate and Harry's keening into my ear, his hand moving so quick over himself. I do two more thrusts and I'm done, coming and making my toes curl as my arms go floppy and I just catch myself before I'd crush Harry. I press myself deep into Harry through it, he's mewling in my ear. I take a moment to catch my breath before I realize I still have to make Harry come.

I lean on a bent arm, letting go of his leg to slip my hand between our bodies and touch my fingers to Harry's fist, wrapping my own hand around Harry's and wanking his cock frantically until Harry keens and his body arches and his hips still. His hand freezes but I make him stroke himself through it, only stopping once Harry's slumped back and his body starts to shake. I pull out, rolling to Harry's side before I reach down and pull off my condom, making sure my mess doesn't spill. I knot it and toss it in the wastebasket, cringing inwardly. I look over at Harry, chest heaving and cheeks flaming. I push myself to sit up before I swing my legs off the bed and reach a hand out for Harry to take. He looks at me with glassy eyes and red lips that hang open, his chest red. He pushes himself up on a shaky elbow before he takes my hand and lets me pull him off the bed. "Let's go shower." I suggest, holding Harry to my side, feeling his legs shake as he takes small steps beside me.

* * *

AN: I HOPED YOU LIKE THE UNDERAGED LARRY SEXXXXXXXXX ( I know I do! :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Louis' POV

"What the fuck is that?!" Eleanor screams. I look over at her, to see she has stopped bitching, and stuffing her suitcase with random clothes, and instead pointing inside the wastebasket. "I'm not a mind reader, you'd have to show me what you're pointing to." I reply, my voice low and filled with an unreasonable amount of sarcasm. She literally kicks over the basket, and trash flies everywhere. I immediately know what she's talking about now, because I'm pretty sure she knows what crumpled up papers, and wrappers are, so she means the condom. I gasp aloud, _Why wouldn't I fucking take that out?! _The kids will be home, literally, ANY second, and I don't want Harry to hear THIS argument. "The condom I used from when we had sex last… duh." I chuckle darkly, and I continue my attention to the TV screen. "We haven't had sex in a month because of our fights, and THIS one is still full." She accuses me harshly. _Oh, yeah. I just fucked Harry last night, that's why. _Of course I wasn't going to say that though, that'd be stupid. "And you call ME the whore?!" She snatches her hairbrush out of the suitcase, and tosses it at my head, yet misses and hit's the wall, and scratches the paint a little instead. I stand up, and take in a long breath. "You're physco! I DIDN'T cheat on you!" I yell back. "Who cares anymore! It's not like we're together anymore anyway!" She screams, but we both get quiet as the front door slams, and we hear Liam yell: "Mommy! Mommy!" and race into our bedroom, even though he's fifteen.

"Hi, sweetie!" El greets him like nothing just happened. Harry and Gemma walk in slowly, and carefully. "Mum? Are you leaving?" Gemma asks with the most depressed look plastered on her face. "…Honey. I think so. Me and Daddy haven't been getting on well lately, y'know." Harry nods slowly his curls covering his eyes. "Gemma? Harry? Did Daddy have a 'friend' over last evening?" El asks with a hint of anger. I huff, and Harry glances at the condom lying on the floor. "_Shit_." Harry breathes out with his eyes widened in fear. _No nononononono PLEASE God, no!_ "What's wrong Harry?" Gemma, and El ask worried, though Eleanor automatically assumes Harry knows I had someone over, though I _clearly _didn't. Not technically. "No, he didn't it's just, did you throw that at him?" Harry asks, practically astounded, yet slightly angry. "No! Gemma?" "No. No one was here but us last night." Gemma answers Eleanor calmly. "Okay, whatever, fine. But later we all need to sit and talk. Because we need to discuss who wants to go with Daddy, and who wants to go with me." She announces smugly, then lets go of Liam, automatically turning her attention back to her suitcase. Me and Harry immediately look at each other, knowing if the situation _does _come to that, it's obvious on who he'll be living with. "What?" Eleanor asks as me and Harry continue exchanging smiles, and winks. "Harry? You wanna stay with mommy, don't you?" I cannot help, but let out a long howl of laughter. "Mum, I, actually, I wanna… stay. Here. With dad." He answers slowly in his usual low, slow voice. She sniffles and nods in a sort of understanding way, though I'm positive she doesn't 'understand' in the way that me and Harry are thinking of. "I get it. A thirteen year old boy likes to bond with his dad, and play soccer, and he wants to stay at the school his friends are at." She reasons to herself solemnly. _Yeah, that's definitely it. Oh, and you're little sad game isn't gonna want to make Harry go with you, trust me. _"I'm sorry mum." He apologizes yet has a cheeky grin spread across his flawless face.

"Liam? Gemma?" She reaches out for them to comfort her. I sigh, knowing a teenage girl would rather be with her mum, and Liam is not one to pick favorites, and we might have to fight over him. Gemma takes in a hitched breath, "Mum, can we talk about this later I-I need time." Gemma suggests as a salty tear drop falls from her hazel eyes. "Of course honey." I chime in, receiving a glare from Eleanor, a smirk from Harry, and a 'thanks' from Gemma. She dashes out of the room and upstairs to get away from it all. "Liam, Harry, Louis," She gives my name an angry emphasis. "I need to be alone, okay, go… play or something." I scoff, "No! This isn't-" "Come on dad." Harry slides his hand into mine, and tugs me along. Eleanor's brows furrow together, Harry's never clingy, to anyone, Liam is usually the clingy one, but I know why he's being this way towards me. He might be 'in' love with me. I'm his dad, so him saying he loves me is different from saying: he's _in _love with me.

Though he hasn't said it, it's completely evident. He leads me out into the living, and all three of us sit down on the leathered sofa, and Liam switches on the TV. Harry sits intimately close to me, even though there is clearly enough room on the couch for him to scoot over. His hand still locked inside mine, our knees, thighs, and arms touching, and his head placed on my shoulder. His free hand traces the veins on my arm, giving me goose-bumps. "Liam, can you go get me a soda?" I ask quickly, and he automatically obeys. "Harry." I start, not knowing how to put it into words. "Yes, daddy?" He replies in the most innocent, yet seductive voice I've ever heard in my entire fucking life. I let out a long shaky sigh. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to mentally mess you up, anymore than I already have, you're only thirteen." His eyes lock with mine. "That's not what you said last night." "Are you seriously being a smart ass right now?" I chuckle angrily. His brows furrow together, "No. I was just stating the facts." I scoff. _Smart ass. _

"Harry." I warn, my voice more gravely than I wanted. His hand reaches up, and he out lines my jaw line with his pointer finger. "Harry… your mum, and Liam are around." I snip quietly for only him to hear. "So? You're mine now." He replies evilly , and he moves up to where his lips press softly to the corner of my mouth, before he can place another Liam returns, with; "Catch!" I turn around and catch the Coca-Cola he tossed. "Thanks Lee." I reply whilst Harry flashes me a smug grin.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you're enjoyin' the story loads, and reviews help me soo much guys! I LOVE YOU TO BITS! -LSFL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Narrative POV)

Louis' sitting on the couch watching a TV show on VH1 at twelve thirty. Eleanor left that afternoon, and he decided he wasn't going to apologize this time. He didn't really think it was his fault. He suddenly feels a pair of hands grip his shoulders. "Dad?" It's Harry. "Hey babe." Louis smiled, then kissed his sons, or lovers, whichever, forehead. "It's a school night. Why are you awake?" Harry began to blush a bright red color. "You can tell me." Louis smiles sweetly. Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I woke up… with this." Harry said, pointing to the 'tent' in his boxers. Louis gulped, knowing where, once again, this will go. "It won't go away." Harry said. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. Though it's not like he hasn't been turned on by his son before. Harry is wearing white boxers and a light blue sweater, and only those. "Harry, go to sleep, and it'll go away." Louis tries. "Wait!" Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand. "Can I sleep with you, daddy?" he asked. He couldn't say 'no' to that. He lead his son upstairs, an into his bedroom. Louis laid down, and pat the spot next to him, but Harry laid on top of Louis instead. Louis was now getting his own hard on. "Dad, it's still here…" Harry started, his voice low. "Shh! It'll go away soon." Louis tried to reassure him. "Do you think you can make it go away daddy?" Harry asked, his voice seductive. Louis opened his eyes wide. "Do you think you can make it go away?" He asks again, his voice getting a little deeper. Harry began to rock his hips as his cock began to rub against Louis' stomach. Harry moaned. Louis was fully hard now. His lust taking over him. "You want me to make you feel better baby?" He asked. Harry nodded his head. "Lay down." He said. Harry obeyed and rolled off of Louis and laid down on his back.

Louis tugged on the elastic of Harry's boxers and looked at him to ask if he could keep going. Harry nodded and Louis removed his boxers, his cock springing free. Harry moaned softly as his cock was exposed to the air. He began to slowly pump his cock, looking away only to look at Harry. He was half moaning, half gasping. "K-keep going." He croaked. Louis began to pump faster now and began to lick the slit of his penis. Harry's eyes widen. "Oh daddy!" He moaned. Louis began licking down the slit and eventually took him whole and started bobbing his head up and down slowly. Harry was panting and writhing under him. "Mmm, daddy. That feels so good!" He said bucking his hips up. Louis began to bob faster, his son's moans filling up the entire room. A warm sensation built up in Harry's stomach. "Daddy, oh, I'm gonna-" Louis, still sucking, looked up and his eyes met with his son's. Both their eyes filled with lust. "Ahhhh, DADDY!" Harry practically screamed as he came into Louis' mouth. He swallowed each and every bit and released Harry's cock from his mouth, smiling at him. Harry smiled innocently back at him.

~Next Afternoon, Louis' POV~

I walk out into the living room to see Liam, Gemma, and Harry. "How long have guys been home?" I ask, whilst rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "An hour." Harry replies, flipping through TV channels with Gemma, while Liam reads. I glance at the clock, _4:30? Damn. _"You could've woken me, Harry." I reply, studying his face to make sure he knows that the comment was directed, to him, not to Gemma or Liam, and if he notices the hint in my voice. Thankfully he does. He chuckles quietly, and Gemma looks at him confused, not understanding. I walk into the kitchen, and grab a can of 'Coke' from the fridge, and I shuffle back into the living room, and grab a seat on the couch next to Harry, _of course. _We all sat there for ten minutes watching some dumb show about animals that Gemma suggested we watch, and I see Harry's face contort into a look of pain, and his hands both cover his mouth so he doesn't make a sound. Gemma tugs on the blanket he has over him, and Harry smacks her hand to keep it on him, and she just groans irritably. The thought then comes to me, _Harry's hard. _

I lean over to whisper in his ear softly: "How long have you been hard." "Since you made your stupid, little comment." Harry groans through his teeth. _Oh, fuck. Why do Gemma and Liam have to be around right now?! _I slowly slide my hand under the blanket so Gem, and Lee don't notice, and I press down on the top of Harry's boner.

A grunted _uh _falls from Harry's lips, and I shush him quickly. I rub up, and down, up and down, whilst he bucks his hips up into my hand quickly. "Uh, _daddy." _Falls from his lips, and my eyes go wide as Gemma hears him. My hand stops quickly, and his hips still. "Are you okay?" She asks, worried. "Ye-_oh_-yeah, I'm I-I-I, I'm good." He replies, as his hips draw circles into my hand. She re-directs her attention to the TV and my hand locates the zipper on Harry's pants. He gasps, as I shove my hand inside, and stroke his cock through the fabric of his boxers. I move in slow, tantalizing circles around his penis, and he digs his teeth into his lip to stop him making a sound, or at least a loud one. The more my hand, and his hips, move the wetter his boxers become soaked with precome.

His head hit's the back of the couch as he releases himself inside his pants, with a soft _uhn. _I pull my hand out, and I let him watch me lick the liquid off of it. He groans externally, and we both hear a voice say, : "What the-?" We both look over to Liam who is, thankfully just reading his book, and was shocked by something in there instead.

* * *

AN: GUISE ONCE AGAIN TANKS FOR READIN' I LOVE YOU! I'll update when you guys review more! KK I LUFF YEW-LSFL


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I LUFF YOU! REVIEW FOR MORE!

* * *

Chapter 6 Harry's POV

"Are you fighting me right now?" Gemma snaps at me and she snatches my headphones off of my oak dresser. "No. You're the crazy lady who came in here in the first place." I snap back. Gemma came in here three minutes ago and demanded to know why I was being weird lately. _Well, I'm obviously not going to say that I'm in a sexual relationship with my dad. _And that's when it hit me. I'm in a SEXUAL relationship with my dad.

That's not what I want though. I want to be… in an ACTUAL relationship with my dad. "Gemma… do you remember when you had that thing goin' on with you teacher?" She stops halfway through the doorway, then laughs. "Yeah? How could I? Wait- why?" I sigh lightly. "How do you cope with being in a relationship with someone you're not supposed to be with? Like, not just sex, but like, in love." I ask in a low, insecure voice. She runs back over to me, and gasps. "Who! Tell me! _whowhowhowho!_" She presses. I flinch back, "I can't tell you, but I can guarantee mum won't like it." I try to hint to her though I don't know if her knowing will be the best thing.

Her smile, and all traces of curiosity fade. "No. _nononononono!_ It's not who I think it is, is it?" She asks whilst covering her mouth. I raise an eyebrow, " Well, that all depends on who you think it is…" "…Is it dad?" She asks slowly, and carefully. Shock, and disgust mask my face, and I push her. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Ew! _Ewewewewew _no!" I create gagging sounds. I can't tell her, or anyone yet. Not until I tell Louis, of my new feelings that I just discovered. Though I'm not sure if I'll tell anyone after that either. She sighs in relief, "Oh thank Jesus Christ! I was SO scared, 'cos on the couch you were like, 'Oh Daddy' and I thought- UH! EW!" She screeches than stands up.

I hand her the headphones and she walks out with more gagging sounds. _Fuck my life._

Louis' POV

"Daddy?" I hear a soft voice call from the outside of my bedroom. "Come in!" I call out, and Harry walks in slowly, locking the door behind him. I sit up, and turn the TV on mute, as he sits on the bed next to me. "Stop bein my dad." Is all he says. _Stop? What? I'm so confused. _I scoff half-heartedly "What? Stop-" He grabs my hand and keeps it locked in his. "Be more than that…" he looks down, embarrassed. "Harry? What do you me-" His lips cut me off, and he places his free hand on my face, cupping my jaw. "I'm in love with you, and I'm scared, and confused, and I don't know what to do." He cries out, and I bury his face into the crook of neck tightly, whilst shushing him softly. _What am I supposed to say to that? _I kiss the top of his hair lightly. "Harry… I'm the adult, I'm supposed to take control of the situation, but it's too late. I've crossed every line, and I…grew feelings for my, underage son." I chuckle as I feel his hot tears hit my shirt.

"Shh, don't cry baby. I-I'm in love with you too Hazza." I confess to him in a soft whisper. He pulls away from my shoulder to get a good look at me. He looks exactly like he did the night I first kissed him. His face red, and tearstained. It hurts me to see him broken. I want him happy, I want him to be okay. I swipe my thumb over his cheek to gather his tears and he lets out a sniffle, and a laugh. "Louis?" I smile, "Yeah, baby?" I ask as I push his hair out of his eyes. "Just seeing If I could call you 'Louis'." He replies sweetly, and he pushes his lips softly to mine. "I already told you that you could love." I smirk, and turn the volume on the TV back on.

"Lay with me, yeah?" I lay flat on my back with my left arm behind my head, and he lays next to me. Fitting perfectly into my side like a puzzle piece, and I wrap my free arm around his waist as he nuzzles into my chest. "Can we watch MTV instead Louis?" He asks, still getting used to saying my first name. I chuckle and pass him the remote. Well, now I know that I'll have barely any parental guidance towards him. "Are we…?" He asks softly. So much of me wants to say yes, SO sososososo much of me! Yet the other part REALLY wants me to say no. "I don't know Harry. Let me divorce your mum first." We both chuckle.

What would happen if we were to 'break-up'? We'd still be living together, I'd still be his dad! And that's the point, I'm his dad. Can you imagine telling your children you lost your virginity to your father? Telling them your first relationship was with your dad? He's only thirteen! When we DO stop this, he'll bring a girlfriend home, and that'll be hell. I'll get jealous, Harry will be over defensive, and Ugh. Just ugh. I just want to say that it needs to stop now, forever, for good, but I can't. I know that if it does go on though I might grow even bigger, and more emotional feelings, and then I won't be able to let go. What if Eleanor finds out?! Then she'll definitely be able to take Harry from me. _Oh God, holy shit, fucking Jesus Christ! _I cannot screw this shit up.

"We can't screw this up Harry." I re-phrase myself. He looks up at me, and nods. "I know Lou. We'll get our asses chewed for this one." He replies with a long sigh. I nod along. "Yeah, and then you'll get taken from me, and I'll die if that happens. Because you're my son Hazza." I kiss his forehead. "And you're my dad. But you're also my love." Harry adds on, and slowly reaches us to kiss me and I let him. Our lips moving together in time, smacking and sucking. He groans and I take that as a chance to let my tongue enter his mouth, feeling his wet heat. I pull away quickly. "I love you Harry." "I love you too Louis."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I'm thinking of making these a a weekly thing (Like on TV a new episode everyweek), well if you think I shouldn't PM me and tell me I shouldn't (lol), If you think I should PM and tell me what day I should update! (I ALSO ACCEPT CRITISM, PM ME IF YOU HATE IT, AND HELP ME MAKE IT BETTER!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Harry's POV

You know when you're crossing the street with your parents and they suddenly feel the need to hold your hand, and you get all aggravated and annoyed? Well, when I'm holding my dad's hand I don't want him to let go. Ever. "Harry!?" I hear my mum call out to me as I walk through the front door, just returning from school, and hoping she wouldn't be here. "Yeah?" I answer, and I see Liam, Gemma, dad, and Mum sitting in the living room. Louis pats the seat next to him, and I happily sit there. "Okay, I wanted you all here to say, me and your dad are going to officially get a divorce." Mum announces. "No! Mum, dad, don't please!" Liam yelps, tears stringing down his face. Mum cradles him tightly and hushes him.

Louis' POV

I glance at Harry, and I give him a discreet wink, and I give Gemma a soft smile. She groans and runs upstairs, whilst throwing her hands in the air dramatically and yelling to herself. Liam, and Eleanor automatically follow after her. "Drama queen." Harry states sarcastically, and he slides his hand into mine. "_Louis_!" He whines into my ear. "Yeah, baby?" I ask with a slight chuckle. "I want her to leave." he whispers. I sigh loudly, "She's still your mum, you still love her, but I want her to leave too." "Yeah but, I don't love her like I love you…" He whispers back, ignoring the other statements I made.

_I sure as hell hope so._ "I know, but she can't know that." "I know! I'm not retarded! I wouldn't tell mum that!" Harry smacks my arm lightly, and places a delicate, yet sensual kiss to my bicep. "Tell me what?" Eleanor prods into our little moment, and comes stomping back down the stairs. "Nothing mum." "NO!" She stops Harry with a yelp. "I just heard you! What the hell is it, I'll smack you Harry!" I stand up, oh HELL no.

"No you won't Eleanor. You can get the rest of your fucking shit, and leave though!" I snap back at her, receiving a chuckle from Harry and a grunt from El. "Fuck you, you're a cheating bastard anyway!" She retorts, then screams goodbye to her kids before leaving with a slam of the door.

Gemma's POV ~That Night~

"Night Gem!" Liam shouts as he opens my door slightly just to hear my reply. I glance at my alarm clock. _10:30? _I chuckle. "Liam, it's Friday night, you don't have to go to bed." He just shrugs. "Well, I tried to watch the episode of 'Awkward' I recorded, but dad must be angry about mum leaving or something, he keeps hitting the wall and I can't really concentrate with it." He explains. _Dad's angry? Oh no. _"C'mon, lets go check on him Lee. Where's Harry?" Liam shrugs, "Not in his room." We both walk back downstairs, and up to dad's door. I tug on the handle, but it's locked.

There's loud bangs of something large smacking against the wall from the other side, and a sound of whatever's hitting it scraping slightly. I gulp as we both hear the words: "_Oh yesyesyes harder daddy!_" Liam grips onto my forearm tightly, and squeezes it to get me to look at him. Before I could reply, we both hear dad grunt and say; "_Uhn, Uhhh yeah, take me in baby._" From this point on we BOTH know he's having sex with someone right now, but so soon after mum just left? "Where's… Harry?" Liam asks slowly, a knot forming in his throat. We know who dad's in there with, and I'm completely horrified, but we won't believe it until we hear the name. "_Ugh, Harryyyyy!" _Dad calls out.

"Oh no! I didn't wanna be right!" I whisper yell to Liam. "Why?! Why is this happening right now!?" Liam screeches. "Is dad raping him?" I didn't have to answer that question, because we both hear Harry whimper, and yell: "_Come all over my face daddy, make me messy!_" I cringe away in disgust, and Liam literally throws up in his mouth. He makes a slight gagging sound, and plugs his ears quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. "_Yesyesyes, Louis Harder!_" Harry continues. "Oh god!" I drag Liam upstairs with me, and into my bedroom. "What the fuck is happening here?!" I yell at him, even though I know he knows just as much as I do.

He slumps onto the edge of my bed, and screams into my pillow. What are we supposed to do? So many ideas and images are flashing through my brain. My brother, and my father having- NO! _Nononononono_! "Liam! We cannot tell them we know this!" I yelp, and grip onto his shoulder to get his attention. "What?! Are you physco? Why in the bloody hell not!?" he throws a pillow at my head. I duck, and scoff loudly, "Well, A: How do we even start that conversation?, and B: We don't even know what's happening yet. We have to find out more." I explain to him in a quiet whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my com was being a little bitch. (It does that, fair warning) Actually I have no idea if it was tht long at all, im no good with time... ENJOY THOUGH NONE THE LESS!

* * *

Chapter 8 ~Next Night~ Louis' POV

I pull out of Harry with a soft moan, and I throw the condom into the wastebasket. I fall next to Harry's sweaty, and out of breath figure. He rolls over, and wraps his arms around my chest. "I love you Harry." "I love you too Louis." He replies, followed by a loud yawn. I draw small circles into his lower back, giving him chills. "You tired baby?" I ask quietly, even though I know the answer. He places open- mouthed pepper kisses to my chest, and nods slowly.

I use my pointer finger to tilt his head up by his chin, and I place a slow passionate kiss into his lips. Our tongues intertwining together. He lets out a long soft moan before we pull apart for breath. "Goodnight, love." I whisper to him sweetly, and he chuckles quietly. "Night love." He says back in a cute sleepy voice.

~Next Morning Harry's POV~

"Shut up." I laugh, and me and Gemma walk back into our flat. We just got back from the park, we were playing soccer, and I'm never going with her again. She is the worst sore loser in the history of sore losers. Ever. "Wanna come play Fifa with me and Lee?" She asks, heading towards the stairs. I glance at Louis' door, and shake my head. "Nah, I'm gonna go, ask Dad something, I'll be up later, yeah?" She sighs deeply, then eventually nods, and begins up the steps. I practically race over to the door, and I walk n slowly to see Louis, naked. He's lying on his bed, his back against the headboard, his legs spread open and his hands gripping himself. I slam the door, so he knows I'm here and he automatically looks up at me.

I chuckle as he snatches the blanket to cover himself quickly. "Hey…" I breathe out, and I run over to the bed to sit next to him. He smiles wide. "Uh… hi." I pull the blanket off him slowly to get a good look at his erection. I'm probably drooling now, like holy shit. "You weren't here, and I didn't know when you'd be back, and I couldn't stop thinking about you and-" I shush him, and I slide in between his legs, and I place both hands at his thighs to keep them parted. "Move your hands." I command, and he does so quickly, and he entangles them in the sheets instead. I lower my head to now he can feel my breathing on his cock, and he releases a throaty groan, as I lick the precome off of his shaft. My tongue traces around the slit of his penis to soak up the currently leaking precome. "_Ha-oh-Harry!_" I slowly take in his head, and I look away, only to see if he's watching me, and he nods, letting me know I can continue.

I take in as much as I can fit, and swirl my tongue around for effect. I look up at him for advice on what to do next, and he smiles softly, releasing another uncensored moan. "Tr-try bobbing up and down baby." He suggests, and I follow his orders immediately. Moving quickly up and down while hollowing out my cheeks as best as possible to create more friction. He grips onto the sheets tighter, and tries hard to prevent himself from thrusting up into me. I quickly pull off with a pop. "You wanna fuck my face, Lou?" I ask quietly. He laughs, not expecting me to say that. "Yes, _yesyesyes, _Lie down on your back baby." He says, and sits up for me to lay where he just sat. I lay down, my hair fanned against the pillow, and he straddles himself over-top of me.

I place my hands on the back of his thighs quickly, to make sure he stays in place the whole time. I stretch my mouth open wide, and hum slightly as his dick enters my mouth. He starts off slow, and teasingly then his pace begins to quicken. He slams tightly into the back of my throat each time, and I moan into him for more satisfaction. "_Mmm, so warm baby, so sweet._" He pants. I hollow out my cheeks again, and I swirl my saliva around his length with each thrust. "_Oh! Gonna-oh- soooo close baby._" He moans, and I hum in agreement to let him know I'm gonna swallow. He nods, and thrusts in a good four more times before his muscles tighten, and his thighs begin to shake, then releasing his load into my mouth, with no warning but a loud groan, and : "_Harry!_". The thick cum slides down my throat, and I swallow every singe drop. Once he pulls out my lips are swollen, and dripping with spit, and are most likely red as hell.

He pushes a strand of hair out of my eyes, and kisses my forehead sweetly. "You okay baby?" He asks in a whisper. "Yeah, that was actually nice." I answer back in a whisper voice as well. He chuckles before giving my forehead another kiss. "I hope so. I'll do you, next time okay? I'm tired now baby." He suggests, and I can't help but smile. I nod, and I place an un-sure kiss to his mouth, and he places his hand on the back of my head to push me into the kiss deeper. "Now, sleep Louis." I command him, and he nods happily, yet lazily. He slides underneath his duvet, and blows me a kiss.

I pretend to catch it then kiss his forehead before I stand up, and leave. This is probably the most serious I've ever been with anyone (physically, mentally, and emotionally) in my entire thirteen years of life. I shut the door quietly behind me, and as I turn Gemma, and Liam are standing there with surprised looks, and Gemma has her arms crossed and folded over her chest. Liam is just pretending like he is watching TV. _Uh-oh! Holy shit, please say they didn't hear anything!_

"Are you ready to play Fifa now?!" Gemma asks with a smile spread across her face now. I let out a long shaky breath, _Thank you God! _"Oh, uh yeah, sure." I stutter quickly, and I walk over to Liam, and he tosses me a controller. _Close one. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Louis' POV

"I have the court date set." Eleanor snaps, and hands me a letter with the court papers in it. I nod, she pulls her phone out of her bag, and checks a text. _We're talking! Rude. _"Uh, I have a doctors appointment in an hour, so-" She stops as we hear a door slam. _Please let Harry know she's here! _"Daddy!" He calls out in a low-toned voice. _Crap! He only calls me 'daddy' when he's being seductive, or having sex with me._ "Yeah…?" I call out to him, in an un-sure tone.

"Daddy! I need help getting my belt off!" He calls out again. _Shit!_ I look at Eleanor who is slightly phased by the statement. She looks at me curiously, and laughs under her breath. "…Why?" _Why? Why in the FUCK would I ask 'why'?!_ I bite my bottom lip in attempt to make Harry not say anything, but my lip isn't his so I know that won't help any, plus he's not even in the room yet, so he can't even see me. "COS! It's my turn! Remember, _daddy?_" He shouts, and practically groans as he says the last 'daddy'. He bursts in with his hand on his belt, and thank god, he's still fully clothed. His eyes widen and he screams in shock as he sees Eleanor.

I bite back a laugh. _Thank God he didn't say something like, 'You need to suck my dick' or some shit, that would've been the end of my life. _"Honey! You're thirteen, quit calling him 'daddy' you're not five, and what do you need? Mummy can help you baby!" Eleanor suggests sweetly, and Harry stifles a laugh, while I bite back my own. He shakes his head quickly, "No! No I'm okay mum, I'll, uh, I'll just let you two, finish talking." He stutters quickly. _Trust me, hoe, you can't help him. I don't want you to. _I motion him to come closer, and I whisper: "Go to your room, and be ready in five minutes…" into his ear softly, and only for him to hear.

"Don't badmouth me to my kid when I'm right here!" El yelps, and smacks my arm in anger. Harry gasps, "He wasn't! He just said to get his underwear out of the dryer. He didn't want to say it out loud!" Harry makes something up last minute, but I can't help but cackle as loud as possible. Harry runs out quickly, and me and Eleanor can hear him laugh as he runs up the stairs. "What was that?" She asks as her eyebrows furrow together in confusion. I shake my head, "Nothing, it's… nothing." I chuckle lightly. "Whatever, just show up to the court date in two weeks, now… go to, whatever, and get your underwear I guess." Eleanor snaps and mumbles something under her breath while she walks out of my room, and out of the flat. I sigh and I quickly start up the steps to get upstairs.

As I get into the upstairs hallway, Gemma stops me. "Dad!?" She calls out as I stride past her room, I stop, and look in to see her laying on her bright pink duvet, watching TV. "Yeah, honey?" I ask in a happy voice even though I just wanna get to Harry. She pats her bed, and smiles, waiting for me to sit. I sigh, and walk in, yet keeping a small smile. I never really spent alone time with Gemma. We've always been with Liam or Harry too. "Hi, daddy!" "Hi honey." I reply as she gives me a soft hug, and I hug her back. She pulls away, and huffs. "Can I ask you something daddy?" She asks in a small voice. I nod, "Of course, anything Gem." I answer quickly, I want her to know that I'm here for her, I'm her dad too. "Do you still love mum, or is there someone else…?" She asks slow, a tear falling from her hazel eyes.

I sigh, I can't just lie to her, but I don't know if I should mention 'someone else'. "Gem, I used to love your mum, but… things died honey. I'm not sure if there's someone now, there might be." I reply quietly, and she nods slowly. "Can, c-can I be alone now?" She begs of me. I nod, and kiss her forehead before I walk out and shut the door behind me. I knock on Harry's chestnut colored door, though I know I don't have to, and I hear the quiet sobs of Hazza inside. "Harry?!" I call out, worried as all hell, and I rush inside, slamming the door behind me. His head is in his hands and I run over to the bedside, to comfort him. _What's wrong!? Last I saw him he was laughing his ass off! _As soon as I sit next to him he grabs my shirt, and bunches it up into his hands, pulling me in for a long kiss.

This one desperate, like he's searching hard for me to comfort him, and help him. I place my hands on his middle to pull him close, but he quickly pulls away. "Louis!" He yelps through broken sobs. "What baby!? What?" I yell, trying to get his attention. He gasps through his tears, barely any air going into his lungs. "Shh! Baby! Breathe, _pleasepleaseplease _breathe!" I command and he slowly pulls in air, with long breaths. "Please Louis…" He begs in a low, now calm voice. _What does he mean?_ "What do you mean Harry?" I ask, confusion evident in my voice. He plants multiple rough kisses along my jaw line, they're hungry and lustful. I melt into them and his breathing accompanies mine. Shallow, and frigid. "Please, be with me. Like, BE with me be with me!" He cries out, and I pull away from his kisses. Our eyes locked together, in an intense stare. Another tear slips out of his eyes, and I quickly wipe them away.

"Harry. You're thirteen, you're too young. I'm thirty-four! I-I want to…" His tears begin to stream down his face again, and his breathing quickens again. "I don't care! I'm in love with you! You know that, you love me too! Louis, pleaseeee…." His sentence brakes off as he buries his face into my collarbone. I pull his face out of my chest for our eyes to connect again. "You don't know. You don't know how bad I wanna say yes. I wanna yell it out and be with you Harry. But part of me still needs to say 'no' because I'm STILL your father." I answer in a soft monotone whisper, so Gemma can't hear me from the room down the hall. "Why would you say 'no' if you love me? Were you, were you lying to me?" He gasps in air, and I shush him with a soft, and sensual kiss.

"No! Harry, I DO love you. I wouldn't lie to you like that. Not about something that serious Harry." "Then say 'yes'." I then, just sit, and breathe out the one word. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Harry's POV

"We promise we won't tell!" Gemma shouts as she and Liam burst into my room, unauthorized. I flinch in shock of the sudden noise. "What are you talking about, crazy?!" I yell back, shutting my TV off. Liam looks at Gemma, waiting for her to speak. Gemma sighs out a long breath. "We know you had sex with dad…" My eyes fly open, stuck wide open, and I gasp in air. _How?! How in the fuck could they possibly know?! _"…What." Was all I could get out. Was all I could think of. Was all that needed to be said. "What?" I repeat, more confidently. "We… heard things. Is, it true Hazza?" Liam pipes up finally, and even though he knows the answer, he still asks the question, obviously just to see how honest I truly am.

I point to the bedroom door, and Liam shuts it quickly. "Yes. Yeah, it is Lee." I breathe out slowly, and Gemma gasps, covering her mouth quickly. "That is… OHMIGOD! When I asked you if it was-and you said- LIAR!" Gemma screeches, whilst jumping up and down. "Shut it, twat!" I shush her quickly, not wanting Louis to hear. "…Is that, all you know?" I ask as cautiously as possible, not wanting to hint to anything else. "What. Do. You. Mean exactly?" Gemma asks, while glaring at me evilly. I open my mouth to say something, until I hear Louis yell: "Harry, baby!" and my bedroom door flies open, and Louis tosses something to me with a smirk, but his faces freezes as he sees Gemma, and Liam. I catch the cold item, and before I can even look at it to identify what it is, I shove it under my duvet in one swift movement.

"Hi, dad." I greet him as normally, yet completely awkward, as possible. He plasters another, yet less genuine, smile on his face. Gemma and Liam take in a long deep breath, not knowing what to say and Louis can tell something was said. "What?" He asks with a nervous chuckle afterwards. I pat the bed, and he sits next to me, though he sure took his damn time getting there. God, I love him. "God, I love you…" I whisper into his ear, and he smiles at me sweetly, with the most longing, and desperate stare. He almost leans in until I interrupt his gaze with a cough. "What do you guys need?" He asks, still nervous. I shoot him a glance, letting him know he should be worried. "We know…" Liam starts for Gemma. Gemma nods at Liam, proud that he started it instead of being afraid. Louis' smile drops, and he looks at me, with an expressionless stare, not knowing what to say. "…Know. What. Exactly?" He asks, while looking back over to them. "We know you and Harry…had. Sex." Gemma breathes out, for the second time today. Louis just stops. Stops everything.

Stops laughing, smiling, blinking, and even breathing. After a three minute awkward silence and everyone sharing looks, Louis speaks again. "…Is that, all you know?" He asks quietly. Liam scoffs, "Why did you both ask that?!" _We need to make sure you don't know how MANY times we've had sex, and that we're 'together'! _Though, I can admit, it's pretty hilarious we both asked the same thing. Louis cracks a small smirk at me, then looks seriously, back at Gemma and Liam. "Did. Did you… listen?" I ask carefully, and they ALL, including Louis, stare at me immediately. "Only for a couple minutes…" Liam admits quickly, and Gemma elbows him in the ribcage. Lou's mouth drops, and he covers his eyes in shame. "Oh my god…" he breathes out. "I'm _sososososo _sorry! None of you should've had this happen!" He apologizes through his hand. I pull his hand away to get a good look at him. He stares deep into my eyes, and I lean in close, my face an inch away from his, and I don't even care if Gemma, and Liam are right there.

He shakes his head slightly yet doesn't move an inch. I nod in protest to him, and he sighs. I understand he doesn't want his kids to see this, the fact that he's involved with his other child, but it's undeniable, how much we're in love. They were going to find out sometime. My hand slithers up to his cheek and he reacts by sliding closer to me. "Dad…Harry?" Gemma interrupts, getting more and more scared. Louis stands up quickly, and walks over to Gemma and Liam. "I'm SO sorry you two heard what you did, but I need you to know something. I did NOT hurt your brother, I didn't rape him or-" "Dad!" Liam stops him before I could. "We know you didn't rape Harry. We heard him yell some… equally, sexual things too." Gemma explains to him. "Why though?" She adds on quietly. "Why, what?" I ask while standing up, and walking over to stand with them. "Why, why did you do 'it' in the first place?" She clarifies as she shoves a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Louis opens his mouth, and I KNOW he's going to begin a lie, but I can't let him. I slide my hand inside of his, it doesn't go unnoticed by Lee and Gem, and he stops his thought just to look at our hands. He doesn't let go though, instead he locks mine inside of his, knowing if he were to let go I'd take it personally. "I love him…" I admit in the quietest voice physically possible. "What?" Liam asks, literally not hearing last time. "I love him." Louis states louder for them all to hear. "Wait… this isn't just about sex, is it…?" Gemma asks. Louis doesn't look away from my eyes yet he still acknowledges her question by shaking his head as an answer.

I can't control it, but a tear just slides down my face, Lou automatically wipes it away with his free hand, and kisses the spot where the tear was. "We won't tell mum, but… how long?" Liam asks, and I know what he's thinking. He wants to know if I'm the reason why dad and mum got divorced, and frankly I'm quite hurt by that. "A couple weeks?" I answer, un-sure of the exact amount of time, and Louis laughs and nods, confirming my answer. "So… what'd you throw me?" I ask with a chuckle. He smiles wide, and shakes his head. "You can look later, I don't want them to see what we do." And he laughs, my eyes widening.

_SEX TOY! _"YES! _Yesyesyes!" _I yelp, and Liam and Gem look confused, while Louis on the other hand, looks amused. "Is it, what I think it is?" She asks with a playful grin. "If it goes up my butt, then yeah!" I yell back, still happy about my new 'gift'. Louis, and Liam cover their faces with a loud laugh while Gemma gags, and I yell out "WHOO! WHOO!" Over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the LONG wait guys! My laptop crashed, but it's all good now~

* * *

Chapter 11- Harry's POV

"But like-… What happens?" Gemma asks, ANOTHER question about me and Louis. Liam didn't want to participate in the sex questions, and Gemma doesn't want me to tell Louis that she's asking them. She JUST found out yesterday, and she wants to know everything, but things need to be just between me and Louis. "He sticks his dick in my ass, and we come, what don't you get?" I groan as my character in Halo gets shot in the back of the head. She shutters and shakes her head violently to get the image out. "Harry, wanna- oh hey Gem!" Louis greets her as he walks into my room.

I laugh as I see disappointment mask over his, perfect (if I might add), facial features. Usually he'd greet ME with a kiss, but I can tell that he definitely minds the fact that Gemma's here. I motion him over to me with my pointer finger, and he glances at Gem, scared, then shakes his head. "_Louis!_" I groan. "Get your dumb ass over here!" I command, and Gemma gasps, thinking dad's gonna scold me now. He laughs, "Okay, jackass, but only because you asked _so_ nicely." He replies, sarcasm filling his voice.

He slowly sits down next to me, and places a soft kiss on my cheek. _The cheek? The fuck? Ain't nobody got time for that. _I scoff, and I place my hands on his cheeks, "The cheek? What am I, your mum?" I question him, but before he can answer I quickly add on: "Don't you dare say 'My son', cos I'll kick your ass!" He laughs, and looks to Gemma as If asking for her permission.

She takes in a long breath, then eventually nods with a (trying to) understanding smile. He leans in, and presses a close-mouthed kiss to my mouth. I press back, and trace his bottom lip with my tongue, trying to get him to 'open up'. He groans, either in aggravation of my actions, or because he's enjoying it. Most likely the first one. He lets my tongue in anyway, and now I'm just trying to keep my composure, because I know the second I make a sound he's going to pull away, cause Gem's right there.

He pulls away anyway though, and we both automatically look to Gemma. She's… smiling. _Why is she smiling? Is she just hysterical or something? _"I definitely won't tell anyone now." She just says out of nowhere. Louis laughs, confusion covering his face. "Why?" He asks her, genuinely wanting to know. She just shrugs, "I don't know. You two are just so… adorable together, no matter the father and son fact, and I can see the love." She replies then smiles at us.

~That evening: Louis' POV~

"Lou!" Harry yells as he walks into my bedroom, something in his hand. "Yeah, Hazza?" I ask as he sits on the bed with me. He smirks as he hands me the object, and it's the same thing I tossed him yesterday. It's a cylinder container, filled with, fuzzy handcuffs, and a gag. I took out the whip yesterday, cos I figured that'd be going too far for Harry. I smile at him, "We're about to eat dinner, Haz." I reply, and he rolls his eyes. "I know, but uh… where's the whip?" He whispers into my ear as seductively as possible, and for him, it's a lot. I groan, "I didn't think you'd want to use-" "You thought wrong…" He cut me off. I smirk, "It's-" "Dinner time!" Gemma calls out, interrupting me, _thank god. _"Kay!" I yell back, letting her know I heard her and she doesn't have to come in here.

Harry's eyebrows furrow together in anger. "I'm not hungry." Is all he says, not moving an inch from the spot he's in. _Little prick._ "…Harry." I warn him, and I stand up, then stretch out my hand for him to grab onto. He groans, "Fine, you're lucky I don't want Gemma to barge in here." He grabs my hand and pulls himself up, whilst I just laugh. _Yeah, Okaiee. _Before we step out of the room, he stops me, and I look at him; confused. "Hold my hand." He commands in a soft whisper. All I can think of is what Gemma and Liam will think. It didn't really matter before, because they didn't know, but now they do.

I just don't want to mentally scar my last 'sane' (not saying Harry's crazy) children, if I haven't already fucked them up too. I sigh, "Harry…" I groan, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings. He pouts, and says: "They're gonna have to get used to it anyway Lou." He tries to 'reason' with me. _Dammit, I love you though so… _"You know I love you, right?" I ask, literally wanting to make sure, and I interlock our fingers together. He chuckles softly, then uses his free hand to pull me down to his level by my shoulder. I bend down and place a soft, tender kiss to his lips. He pulls away then whispers; "I love you too." We walk out into the kitchen with our hands linked, and that's the first thing they both see, though their reactions are distinctly different. Liam sighs angrily (one could almost call it a huff), and quickly sits down to eat, while Gemma smiles a wide bright smile that reveals her straight white teeth. _I've gotta talk to Liam…_, That's the only thing I can think of right now.

I can tell this is effecting him, he doesn't understand. Quite frankly I barely understand, and I think Harry barely understands either. The only thing Harry actually knows for sure (if anything) is that he's in love with me; his dad. And actually… that's the only thing I understand too. Well fuck, if I'm being honest I think that's the only thing I need to know.

~After Dinner (Still Louis' POV)~

Liam slowly stands up from the dining room table with a loud scrape from the chair scratching the floor. "I'm going upstairs, thanks for dinner, dad." He practically whispers. I stand up quickly too, getting a sigh from Harry. "Liam? Can I go up and talk with you for a bit?" He shakes his head quickly. _No? Why in the hell not?_ "I don't wanna talk right now dad." "But Li-" "Can you at least TRY and understand that I want privacy. You may not need to worry about that with your other son, but I wanna be alone. 'Kay?" He answers louder, and in a harsher tone.

I nod slowly, and Harry stands up too, wrapping his arms around my middle. Liam gives Gemma an eye roll, and Harry an evil glare, almost as if blaming him for 'screwing up the household' (as he would put it).

I unconsciously give Harry a kiss (on his lips), and Liam groans in aggravation before sprinting up the stairs. Before Gemma can get the words out for her next statement we all hear the front door slam, and a female yell: "I'll be spending the night for a couple days to see my babies!" Harry and Gemma gasp. _Fucking, Eleanor, ruins everything! _"Louis." Is all she says to me, or spits at me. Both are accurate.

* * *

YOURE WELCOME SARAH! (LUFF YOU GURRRRLL 3)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Eleanor's POV

Louis' been trying to ignore me all day, he wasn't exactly thrilled that I'm staying over for a while. I just need to know, or actually try to get my children to want to live with me instead. I don't know why, Harry, all of a sudden has become inseparable from his dad, but I guess he'll just take more convincing. Or maybe even bribing. But, what could I offer him?

Money, another Xbox, shoes? Gemma, and Liam will be easier though. Even if Gemma picks Louis, the second she starts having 'girl troubles' she'll come running to me. I brake away from my thoughts as I hear loud yelps and giggles. I stand up from the couch, and walk towards the stairs only stopping because of Gemma running down them. "Mum! Just the woman I was looking for!" Gemma yelps in an obviously fake excited voice.

I scoff, "Gemma, what is that loud sound?" I ask, an unintentional hint of anger noticeable in my voice. She looks behind her shoulder then shrugs. "I don't hear anything." She answers plainly as if she truly heard nothing. I sigh, "Okay, what do you need then sweetie?" I ask in a slightly less irritated tone. She takes in a long breath as if she is thinking. _You JUST said you were looking for me. _I fold my arms at her attempt of a distraction. If anything Harry and Liam probably broke something, up there and sent her down here to stop me from seeing it. "Gemma, I don't care if you guys broke anything, I don't live here anymore. Remember?" I ask as if I'm actually trying to jog her memory.

She chuckles whilst mumbling something under her breath. I grab onto her shoulder tightly. "Let me through Gem." I suggest as sweetly as physically possible in the mood I'm in. She sighs yet doesn't move. "Let me through Gemma." I say, yet my tone now commanding instead of asking. She dashes upstairs ahead of me, and I huff in aggravation. _Fucking, children. Why do I want them again?! Oh yeah, so Louis can't have them. _I slowly follow up after her even though she completely disappeared into the upstairs hallway now. I'm now literally just giving her a chance to fix whatever she fucked up, or should I say, they? I finally approach Harry's bedroom door to see Louis sitting next Harry on the bed plating Halo, and Gemma standing there with guilt literally painted all over her face.

My brows furrow together in anger, and disbelief. _Lying little- _"Whatcha' doin, guys?" I ask, a playful tone at least a little evident. Louis groans while Harry explodes with laughter, "Eat my bullets, fucker!" He yelps happily. I gasp, _When I lived here the word 'fucker' would NEVER leave my kids lips! _I point to Harry as Louis just laughs his shame off. "Louis! Are you gonna let him say that!?" I question him. He shrugs, "The word 'fuck' doesn't hurt anyone Eleanor." He replies as if the word is an adjective in this household. I glance at Harry who just has the most smug, and giddy grin plastered on his face. A growl practically rips through my throat, and Louis (or Harry) pauses the game.

"Why are you here El? I'll see you in court next weekend." Louis asks, a territorial tone booming through his words. "Like I said, I want to see my children before they choose. Harry, Gemma, go get Li, and then I'm gonna take you to the movies or something. You wanna do that?" I ask, my voice cooing as if I was speaking to a three year old. Harry un-pauses his game and their faces return to the screen. "You guys go ahead, I'll be here. _Playing _with dad." Something about his tone threw me off. I can't tell what it is, but it's not natural. It scratches at me, as if I know I've heard the tone before but I can't put my finger on where. The way he dragged out the word _'playing'_ just didn't feel right. It's as if- no. No it can't be that. It must be something else. But If not that, then I'm at a loss. I cough, self-consciously, then face Gemma, "Wanna?" I ask her, ignoring Harry's comment. Her jaw drops slightly, shocked that I just chose to ignore Harry's statement.

She nods frantically, and calls out for Liam. He walks into the room with an annoyed look. "What? I'm reading." He says through his teeth. I just stare forward blankly, to let Gemma ask him instead. Gemma sighs softly, "Wanna go to the movies with me and mum?" she asks quickly, and out of the corner of my eye I see her shoot a frantic look to Harry and Louis. I automatically look at her and our eyes catch. She quickly looks away and Liam gasps, "Oh! Uh, yeah. Sure, let's go!" He chuckles nervously. _What am I missing here? Is it that obvious, but I'm just NOT getting it? _

~Liam's POV~

Even though dad, and Harry think I don't approve I still wouldn't ever give them away. They're happy and that's obvious, even to the most oblivious person on the face of this Earth. I'm not saying I _approve _per say, but I wouldn't ruin something that means a lot to them. They're still my family, and I'm not an asshole, excuse my language. Gemma follows mum out and before I can follow too Harry stops me. "Thanks Li!" He yelps, and dad gives me a soft smile. I sigh and nod with a smile that I just can't get rid of.

I dash after them, and eventually as I do catch up to them, my smile fades. I know that even though it'll only be about ten minutes, that this will be the longest car ride I've ever had in my entire life.

* * *

Ahhh! Another MONDAYY!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Louis' POV

Harry grunts as my hand grabs onto his length. I suggested we wait til Eleanor left, but Harry keeps growing erections at the most inappropriate of times. Thankfully though she's asleep and I locked my bedroom door. As one hand strokes him my other hand tears off his T-shirt, with his assistance. His hips buck up into my hand, before I pull away to rip off my own clothes, letting them fall to the floor. He pulls his boxers off completely and I run into the bathroom to grab the lube. I come back to see Harry laying on his front, waiting for me to come back. "Ready baby?" If humans could purr that's how I would describe his answer.

I chuckle, and spread his legs for me to sit in the middle of them. He moans as I spread his ass. "Oh. My. God…" I _swore_ I fucking _swore _to GOD I locked my door! Harry shoots up, and my eyes slam shut. _Please be Gemma, Please be Gemma! Pleasepleaseplease! _I take in a deep breath through my teeth, and finally pivot my head towards the door, and open my eyes just slightly, and I see Eleanor standing there. Her head in her hands, and Harry gasps. I throw a blanket on top of him, and I sprint over to Eleanor, in a sheet, as she turns to run out of the room. I grab her arm before she gets to the front door. She stops and I can hear a rough breath come from her. "Eleanor! Listen, let me explain, please!" She turns sharply, and my next words literally fall out of my mouth as her fist connects with my face.

Not a smack, a punch, full on to the left side of my jaw. I groan, pain taking over. "Mum!" Harry yelps as he runs over to us, pants now on. I scoff, "Uh, ouch. Okay. Anyway! El, you _have_ to listen to me!" She spits at me, literally, then smacks me, my skin instantly burning. "Louis!" Harry gasps, and pulls my hand away to get a look at my face. "Stop! Don't touch him! No one touch anyone! Not after-" She stops mid-sentence to take in a long deep breath. "Harry…" she starts again, and we both look over to Harry, his hand finding its way inside mine. I squeeze lightly, despite the disgusted sound Eleanor makes. "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?" She asks slowly, most likely fighting tears, or vomit. Harry gasps, and squeezes my hand tighter (not going unnoticed by Eleanor). "He didn't do anything to me!" She throws her hands into the air and scoffs, sounding like she's choking on air.

She holds Harry's face in her hands and I become defensive, but for no reason. I step closer, but stop, knowing she'll most likely smack me again, or if I'm lucky, she might punch me. "Harry, I don't know what he said to you after I left to make you feel this way, but he's sick! And it's wrong whatever is going on here! He'll be put in jail for this! I promise!" She screams a tear falling as she pulls him in for a hug. I sigh, _You know she's right Louis! This is sick and wrong, and you SHOULD be put in jail for this. _But, I already knew this. _So why didn't you stop!? _Because I'm a dumbass. _Yes, yes you are._ Harry pushes her away, much shock to me an Eleanor, but I shouldn't be shocked.

I know how he feels and where he stands in this situation. "No! He shouldn't be put in jail, mum! He didn't want this to happen! He didn't mean for me to fall in love with him! I j- I just pushed it, and now it's…too late." His sentence breaks off slowly as he looses his voice in either fear, or well, fear that pretty much summed it up. She sighs, getting more, and more irritated. "No! It's _not _too late! Don't say that! Why would you say that?" She asks with another stomp to the ground. I automatically know what he's going to say, it's obvious.

Part of me wants to shush him right now and end this, but the other part wants to yell it out with him, and kiss him right here and now. Instead, I let him speak how he's feeling now. "It _is _too late. I-I'm in love with him mum, and if you love me… you'd understand." He practically whispers it through the tears he's fighting back. I place my hand on his back and Eleanor glares at me, most likely thinking homicidal thoughts towards me. I scoff, and rub small circles in his back, to receive another smack from Eleanor. My hands automatically cup my face and I suck in air through my teeth. "You! You're sick! What did you do to my son?!" She screeches finally letting more tears fall rapidly down her cheek bones. Harry cups my jaw and places soft, yet hungry kisses along my jaw-line. I groan softly into his ear (only for him to hear), and Eleanor pulls Harry away from me. I sigh and Harry gives me an apologetic look. "Louis didn't do anything to me! Why won't you just stop?" Harry yells back, while pulling out of her grasp and running back to me.

I cradle him into my chest, and kiss the top of his forehead. "It's not simple enough to… just- to just forget! I've been in love with him before too! ...Harry, why are you being like this?!" I sigh, "Eleanor. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I breathe out the first thing I've said in the past ten minutes. She smiles, and laughs in a hysterical, angry sort of way. "I-I can't do this. I need to go-" I grab her wrist before she turns to walk away again. I take in another long breath, "Eleanor, please, at least before you leave, just think about it first. Don't say anything, just… come back later to talk or something… please." I try to convince her in the best way, to just sit the fuck down, and listen to me. "I won't stop this. I still love Louis mum." Harry blurts out, not helping my case. Eleanor shutters, and just walks out, and this time I'm not gonna stop her. Me and Harry both turn to see Liam, and Gemma standing there, wide-eyed, and shocked beyond belief.

I glance at Harry, and he sighs yet not letting his hold on my chest get any looser. "I love you." I smile, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU GUISE FOR REVIEWING (Love You Deathrim :)))) ) PS- SARAH YOUR WELCOME AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter 14: Harry's POV

I'm staying in my room, keeping my door locked, and trying to stay away from Louis as much as possible. Because mum's here. She's staying here until the court date tomorrow, and depending on what's said tonight at dinner will affect what's said in court.

I _really_ just wanna lay with Lou, kiss Lou, fuck Lou, and just be near Lou.

She just ruins, _everything_.

There's a loud bang on my door, and I quickly jump up to open it. There's Lou standing there- with mum _right_ behind him- and I give him a smile.

She smacks him in the arm and I have to like, kick myself to not hug him, and he notices, giving me a small smile. "Dinner?" "Is that a question, or a command sir?" I ask in a seductive tone.

"Hey! No. That is a fucking order. Go, now." Mum jumps in, and pushes Louis away, and towards the stairs, whilst pulling me out of my room by my wrist.

We all are sitting at the table, and _of course_ she put me at the opposite end of the table so I'm nowhere near Lou. "Okay. So! How was everyone's day?!" She yells, fake as fuck.

"Eleanor… just say- or ask what you want to." Louis commands her. She scoffs. "Why? Why would you two even start this? How did it start?" She asks.

"When you and dad fought the day before you went to grandma's. He went up to comfort me, and…we kissed." I jump in, letting her know I'm _just_ as confident about this situation.

She gasps, "What?! I just left!?-" "No. You didn't even leave yet." Gemma adds on with a bitch-y kind of chuckle. Mum freezes-giving Lou a glare in the process.

I stand up, anger rising. "Why do you give him those looks? You're no angel!" I start, getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"I want to cut the bullshit, and end this shit mum! You. Can. NOT. Do, _anything_ about this. This wasn't your decision, and it wasn't your choice. I know someone's gonna end up hurt tonight, and tomorrow. Can we just get it over with now!?" I snap.

She just stares at me intently tears forming in her brown eyes. I groan, and run up the stairs.

-Louis' POV-

I automatically follow Harry- by instinct- and Eleanor doesn't follow, surprisingly. I force open his bedroom door, and rush to his bedside. "Hazza." I whisper, and cradle him in my arms.

"I'm, so angry, sososososo angry!" He yells into my shoulder. My head snaps towards the door to see El standing there, her arms folded and her vision just focused on us.

I pull him out of his 'hiding space' to get a look into his eyes. "Harry… I can't do anything. This is ALL up to her. - Whether or not to tell the judge. But if she does, she'll get what she wants and I'll be put in prison. Like… forever." I whisper to him, but loud enough for Eleanor to hear.

He shakes his head furiously. "No! N-No, I don't want that! Louis I love you! Please don't go!" He shrieks, sobbing hard, and almost hyperventilating.

I shove him back into my chest, letting him use me as his shield, or tissue, whichever. "Harry, shhh! It's okay. I love you too." I rock him back and forth, in attempt to calm him quickly.

"Don't." We both look to Eleanor, and Harry gets angry again. "I hate you." He spits at her, and kisses me.

This kiss is paced quickly, desperate, and certain. Like, he's showing El he doesn't give a shit about her opinion.

As he pulls away we both look towards her to see her crying. "No. I meant don't worry...about me telling the judge, cos- I won't." She says in a quiet, forceful tone.

But, with Eleanor her choice could change in a matter of three seconds. And, just by the way she closed that door, I know that was bullshit.

* * *

This MIGHT be the last chapter, but I MIGHT do one of them in court, or set it in the future, what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

I guess I'm releasing this chapter early to let you guys know I won't be stopping any time soon, thank you guys soooooo much! I LOVE YOU GUYS

* * *

Chapter 15 -Louis' POV-

(At the courthouse)

My whole life just flashes before my eyes. I cannot even bear the suspense.

Judge Farris cocks her head to the side as she reads the paper the bailiff hands her. Her long bony hand gripping it. She tries to hide her smile, which scares me, and she looks back up at me, and Eleanor.

"Louis Tomlinson, you have the main custody of Harry, Liam, and Gemma. Eleanor gets the children every other weekend, from the day on." She slams her mallet down, and I finally breathe.

Eleanor swears underneath her breath, and I hear Harry's little shriek of joy.

-Eleanor's POV-

My heart sinks. I know I could yell it out, and tell the judge that Louis' a 'kiddie fiddler', and is fucking his thirteen year old son, but… I just can't bring myself to do it.

I freaking gave birth to these kids, and now I have to wait every OTHER weekend to see them?!

Next thing I know Louis strides over to me and is wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you so much, El…" he whispers, and I can hear the tears in his voice.

I sigh, give in, and wrap my arms around his middle. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Lou, don't mention it."

We pull apart and he chuckles, and adds on, "Literally." I offer a smile, and he chuckles. "Mommy! Daddy!" Liam shouts, as we walk through the gates. Harry, literally throws himself at me, and I can't help but lift him up and into my grasp because of the pure excitement pumping through me right now.

"I love you, Harry." I whisper quietly, and he chuckles softly. "When we get back to our house, Daddy we can celebrate…" There's that little bit of seduction in his voice that makes me shiver.

I set him down, and pull Gemma, and Liam into my arms. "I love you Dad!" Gemma, and Liam both shout. " I love you both, so much." I reply, just as endearing. I look up to see Harry, carefully, approaching Eleanor.

She lets tears fall down her cheeks, and she thrusts her arms out for Harry to give her a hug, and eventually, he does.

They sit that way for a minute, before she finally lets go, and he pleads: "Muuuum. Let goooo."

-Thirty Minutes Later-

After I close the door shut behind all four of us, and lock it, I turn, and smile at all of them. "Hey, Li, Gems, do you think-" "Dad, just go sleep with Harry." Gemma blurts out, and I'm shocked.

Harry chuckles, and ducks his head to hide his blushing. "We'll go up to my room and… watch T.V or something." She smiles, and holds out her hand to grab Liam's shirt. "C'mon, Li." She mumbles, dragging him up the stairs.

I turn around, and face Harry with the biggest smile on my face.

-Harry's POV-

I lead Lou into the bedroom, and he locks it shut behind us. "_Daddy…_" I moan, and I quickly start palming myself through my jeans. He groans, and knocks my hand out of the way to replace it with his- which I don't mind.

I throw my head back, and part my lips slightly to let the moans slip out. He tears my shirt off, and I slide my pants down. "Daddy.. Wanna- I wanna suck you off _Daddy_." I breathe out the last word, like sin.

"Don't have to baby, not if you don't want to." "Want to daddy." I mumble, and tug on his pants. He un-buttons them, and then tugs them down. I lick my lips, and watch carefully.

Next thing I know he's naked, and I see his cock, already rock hard, and leaking with anticipation.

"Bed…" I command lowly. He complies with a soft whimper, and sits on the edge. I gasp, getting an interesting thought.

"Daddy, can I…can I eat you out first, daddy?" I'm so nervous he'll say no, but.. Why would he? He whimpers as his cock twitches. "yes baby, _yesyesyesyes._" He positions himself to where he's now on all fours.

The whole image makes my insides tingle, having him so compliant to my touch as I run my hands down Lou's back, taking pride in the sigh that leaves his lips. "C'mon Haz, I'm waiting, love," Louis commands, pushing his ass back into my awaiting hands. I nod then realize that Louis can't see me, "Yes daddy, anything for you." I reply then pull his ass cheeks apart as far as I can, whimpering when my eyes land on his tight, pink hole. It's so pretty, and I can't wait to get my mouth on it. "Can I.. Can I now, daddy?"Louis moans lowly at my begging. This has to be my favorite thing to do, pleasure Lou. Love being on my knees, Lou's cock pumping in and out of my mouth. But this, this is quite new. Louis being on his hands and knees, with my warm breath, and awaiting tongue behind him, ready to dig into his puckered hole.

"Yeah baby, put your dirty little mouth on me."I scoot closer , licking my lips before bowing my head. I nuzzle my nose in-between Louis' cheeks, placing a sweet kiss on his hole, and I whimper when it flutters. I start off with little licks, daddy's taste making my cock throb. I'm messy and dirty about it, saliva dripping from my mouth and making his hole slick and dirty, swirling my tongue in tight circles. I use my tongue to tease his rim, nipping around it gently and feeling as the muscles flutter and jump under my mouth. "Your mouth is fucking sinful, baby," Louis groans through gritted teeth, "fuck I love it so much, c'mon, sweetie. Give me more." I whine and nod. His naughty words going straight to my groin, making me feel hot and tingly all over.

I start swirling my tongue in wider circles, hands kneading his ass cheeks firmly, flicking out my tongue again and lapping at his hole slickly. Louis trembles slightly, mouth gaping open and breathing erratically into the pillows, spreading his legs wider and pushing his ass back further into my face, begging silently for me. Me being more than eager, lets go of his ass cheeks, thumbs dipping into the heat of his hole, tongue sliding in and licking around. Louis moans softly, hands gripping the sheets till his knuckles turn white, ass rocking back into my tongue, wanting all I can give him, "Fuck, baby. Yeah, yeah so good." I just let him use me, tongue working over his rim erratically, hands reaching down to play with his balls, squeezing them gently and hearing his breath hitch. "Am I your good boy?" I gasp, pulling away from his hole to catch my breath, kissing over his ass, lovingly.

"Yeah, baby, you're so fucking good. Love how good you are for me, such a little slut for daddy. You'll do anything for me, won't you, babe?" Louis growls, reaching behind him and gripping my hair, guiding me back to his hole, all I do is whimper at his words and actions. I'm proud to be daddy's little slut. I spread him open again, and I nudge my tongue inside, licking him open, hotly. Louis squirms as I push my tongue a little further, then pull it back out to lick around his hole in wide, dirty circles, then slowly making them smaller until my tongue stiffens and is pressing back inside again. Louis takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself roughly while I lick inside him, dirtily.

Lou groans and throws his head back, "I'm gonna come, baby. Fuck, keep going." "I want you to come on my face, daddy. Please." Louis has to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, my pleading nearly pushed him right over the edge. But his baby wants him to come on his face, and he's been such a good boy, so Louis wants to give him that. "Get on the floor, darling." I don't need to be told twice.

I remove myself from between his legs and get to the floor next to the bed and sit on my knees. I place my hands on his thighs and close my eyes, tilting my head back, completely still, waiting. I can hear daddy shuffle closer to the edge of the bed, I can hear daddy's noises as he jerks his cock, I whimper at the slapping sound of skin on skin. Louis only lasts three more strokes before he's coming, groaning my name lowly and then I feel the warm, thick streaks hit my cheeks, eyelashes and some of it landing on my chest as well.

I smile and don't move, letting him milk himself entirely through his orgasm, my tongue darting out to try and catch some to taste, whimpering when I succeeds A few moments pass and I blink my eyes open unfocused, sated and pliant, and I push upwards onto my knees to press an open mouthed kiss to the head of Lou's cock, grinning up at him.

Louis just grins breathlessly back at me, I look so obscene with his cum dripping down my face, and eyes wide. Louis smears his fingers in the mess on my cheeks, I open my mouth expectantly. Louis smiles as he feeds me his cum, his now soft cock twitching at the happy noises I make around his fingers. I release his fingers with an over the top pop, "Was I a good boy for you, daddy?" Louis leans down to kiss me passionately, speaking against my sweaty skin. "Yeah, baby, so good. Always so good."

He quickly reaches inbetween us to latch onto my throbbing cock, and pumping softly.

* * *

I didn't know you guys liked this story so much :3


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, yeah, this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. This is more like a filler, the next chapter is better,I swear !

* * *

Chapter 16 -Harry's POV-

"Liam! Harry! Dad!" Gemma shouts. We all rush downstairs, knowing that if we keep her waiting she won't stop yelling. "What?!" I whine in annoyance, making Lou chuckle. She shushes me harshly, then smiles wide, "Okay, so, my friend Jade is gonna be here soon, we're going to be working on our biology project at the dining table," She begins to ramble on, and on.

Finally, Louis interjects, "I know, I know. Me and Harry will not be seen kissing, holding hands, hugging for too long, touching, whispering, or be heard having sex." Louis smiles as he finishes off his list. Gemma breathes out, relaxing. "Thank you-" She's cut off by the doorbell. She practically squeaks, piercing my ear. "Go, sit, act normal!" "whatever…" Liam mumbles as we all take a place on the sofa. "GEMMIE!" "JADY!" They both exchange, very loud greetings.

Jade has bright blue hair, dark eyes, and she's about the same height as Gemma. Gemma grabs her hand, and pulls her in front of the sofa. "Jady, this is my dad, Louis, my younger brother Harry, and my other brother Liam." She smiles, naming us off. Jade giggles, and sticks her hand out quickly, "Hi Harry!" She laughs. I glance up at Lou as subtly as possible. He chuckles under his breath, and nods slowly. "Uh, erm… hello?" I shake her hand, and she makes a little 'EEP!' whilst looking back at Gemma.

-An Hour Later- -Louis' POV-

"STOP! Lou- babe-lou stop!" Harry shouts as I keep on tickling him relentlessly. "Stop? Are you sure? What are you gonna do for me, huh?" I tease him, again. His curls bounce as he laughs, but I stop as he starts to 'whoop' in air. "I could… fuck-" we flinch as a knock on the door scares the rest of his sentence away. I scoot onto the floor, and he quickly turns the T.V on to some movie with a ditzy blonde playing the lead and the first thing she says is 'as if' in a high pitch.

"Come in?" He says and Jade peeks her head in, cautious. "Oh, hello Mr. Tomlinson…" her voice showing an obvious sign of disappointment. Oh, I see what's going on here… I knew this would become an obstacle some point in time. Well, I guess this'll all be up to Harry. I'll just… watch the show go down. Harry groans, "Hi Joan…" "Jade." She corrects him, and I cannot help but bust out laughing.

She gives me a subtle glare, and laughs a little herself. "Uh, well I just wanted to say hey, so… Hey!" She uses her hands as an over exaggeration. "Hi uh-" She invites herself to sit on the bed, next to Harry. I sigh, and stand up. "Well, I guess I'll let you two… be, alone?" "Thanks!" Jade answers with a wave goodbye. "No! Ba- I mean, dad, stay, play Halo with me! _Please!" _He whines, and my dick gives a sudden lurch.

Jade groans softly as I sit back on the floor. "So! Harry, do you… uh- do you have a girlfriend?" Jade asks softly, and I have to practically choke myself to not blurt anything out. Harry scoffs, and reluctantly stands up, and ducks past Jade. He opens the door, and sighs loudly, "Jade… I think you should… go. Like, right now." She pouts in protest. "_Whyyyy_?" She whines in a _too _high pitch. "I don't want you to waste your time…" She jumps up, and stands in front of him. "What do you mean?" Harry sighs loudly, and rubs his hand over his face stressfully.

"I'm gay, Jade. I'm gay." Her jaw drops and inch or two before she blushes furiously and slips out of the room, muttering things like 'oh my god', 'sorry', and 'holy shit'. As soon as he shuts the door we both lie on the floor, dying of laughter. I clutch my stomach from the pain of laughing, and we slowly ease again. "Oh my-ohmygod- holy fuck." I breathe out slowly. Harry sits back up, and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile and pat his head. We both flinch as my phone makes aloud beep.

_(6:30 pm) Eleanor: Louis, next weekend since I get the kids, I was wondering if you could ask them to bring stuff they want to keep at my new place? __J__ Thanks, Lou._

I smile, and stuff my phone back in my pocket. "Haz, babe, what do you think about bringing some of your stuff to mums?" He scoffs. "_Noooo_, no. I don't wanna, can't I stay with you next weekend? It'll be just you and me _ALL_ weekend, we could-" "Harry, no! I'm already asking her to keep our relationship a secret, I can't just ask her to keep you all to myself from another two weeks." He groans, and starts kneading my shirt. "But, Lou! It wouldn't matter, you have me all to yourself already anyway!" He tries to argue his way through my decision.

I shake my head, and intertwine his fingers of his free hand with mine. "Haz, baby… no. I always give you everything I can, you know that, but-" "Well, that's because I'm your favorite, and you love me the most." A smirk crawls onto his face. I shutter internally, and most likely on the outside too. Did I make it seem that way towards Gemma and Liam? Do they think I love Harry more?

"…Harry. I love all of my kids equally-" He huffs through his nose, and leans up against the side of his bed. "Louis… at least be honest to yourself." he whispers, as if he's trying not to offend me by getting loud. "Lou, if you love me as equally as Li and Gem, I'm scared for our relationship, to be honest." He adds on, and I couldn't feel like a bigger piece of shit to Gemma and Liam.


	17. Chapter 17

I'M SO SORRY! I feel like an ass for not uploading yesterday! I tought i did i;m oooo sorry!

* * *

Chapter 17

-Louis' POV-

"Seriously, dad don't even worry about it!" Gemma laughs, then turns her head back towards the T.V instead. I sigh, a little over dramatically. I knew the whole 'you know I love you all equally' speech wouldn't work, so I think asking her opinion on it next would be the most wise decision. "…Gemma?" She sighs, and pivots her head towards me again. "Yes, dad?" Her eyebrow raises expectantly.

"Do I make it seem like I love Harry more than you and Liam?" She scoffs, and shakes her head in a disappointed manner. "Dad… of course you do, but I don't think Harry really counts anymore," she breathes in, "He doesn't really count as your son anymore. He counts as your boyfriend now, so basically it's just me and Liam that are equal now." She smiles, then quickly turns back to the television. "Well…, now that you say that it kind of makes more sense, I guess."

-An Hour Later- -Liam's POV-

"Hey, mum!" Me and Gemma greet her as she walks in (without knocking, of course) the house. "Hey babies! Are you guys all packed up?" She asks as she looks around for something. "Yeah,-" "Where's Harry?" She interjects before Gemma can finish answering. Gemma shrugs, "I don't know. Upstairs, packing, maybe." She suggests, but we both know that Harry isn't packed, nor does he even want to go.

She nods, and gasps, "Oh! I remember why I came running in here, ha, I gotta use the loo. I'll be right back down, then we'll go, Okay?" She laughs, and heads towards the stairs.

-Eleanor's POV-

I glance back at Gemma and Liam before heading completely upstairs, just to smile at them. I love them to bits. I venture through the long hallway, and finally reach the bright-white bathroom door. Once I walk in, I am completely engulfed in steam, and heavy pants are coming from the shower. I shriek, cover my ears, and slam my eyes shut. "Ah! Sorry Louis!" I turn around sharply, but stop as I hear a loud gasp, and the sound of someone hitting the hard, tiled floor.

I turn back to see the-now broken, and ripped- shower curtain lying on top of Louis, and he's holding his head in his hands, whilst groaning at the pain. Harry's mouth is hung open in shock and his hands are covering his 'boy bits'. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Lou?!" I shout, knowing this is undeniably my fault. Harry bends down, and grabs onto Lou's hand to help him up. "No-ungh- no, I'm not really okay, thanks though." He says, barely audible. He yanks the shower curtain up with him as he stands, covering his, and Harry's lower halves. "Sorry-I'm sorry-my bad." I mutter over and over again, as I finally turn and leave. _Ewewewew! _

-Harry's POV-

"Well… if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened in my life." I mumble to Louis as he grabs onto my hand to help me out of the shower without falling. He pinches my side, and I flinch back, laughing. "Shut it, kid. You didn't fall. I did, unfortunately." He chuckles, and slowly steps out, as careful as possible. I scoff, reaching for my hairbrush to try and tame the jungle that is my curly locks.

"Yeah, well, your mum didn't just catch you 'getting some'." I try and argue my case further. He drops the shower curtain and rolls his cobalt eyes. Those are the eyes I can swim in for years and years, those are the eyes that peer through my soul, and those are the eyes that show so much emotion, I just get so lost in them. "Nope, just my ex-wife." He sticks his tongue out at me, and takes a hold of the hairbrush. "Don't hurt me." I command him, and he nods slowly, and leans down to press a soft, feathery kiss to my cheek. "I would never even dream of it." I scoff, _corny bastard, I love you. _

He places another soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, as he slowly tugs one of my curls out of a knot.

-Twenty Minutes Later- -Louis' POV-

Me and Harry walk downstairs, to see Liam, Gemma, and Eleanor awkwardly sat at the couch. No one talking. "Sorry we took…long." I say as we reach the living room, and El shutters quietly. "Okay, so… Ready, Harry?" She asks, finally speaking up.

Harry nervously glances up at me, then back at El. "I thought Lou would've told you-" "Oh no! Don't throw me in the middle of this you little bastard." I playfully pinch his bum cheek, and he groans. "I didn't pack." He jumps back in with an excuse. I smile down at him, knowing he's gonna hate me for this one. I lean down and place a long kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Don't worry, love. I packed one for you!" I smile wide, and point to the grey bag next to the arm of the couch.

His eyes grow twice their normal size, as he shoots me an intense glare. Eleanor chuckles, and grabs his bag. "Alright-y then, We'll be in the car." Her, Liam, and Gem walk out the front door. I guide Harry towards the door, and stop at the doorway. "Bye, baby. I'll see you when you get back. It's only three days, not even." I lean down, and he sighs, finally giving in. He wraps his small, long arms around my neck, and presses his soft lips to mine, and kissing me hard and frantic.

I pull away slowly, "Bye, I love you, Haz." "I love you too." I kiss his forehead as he walks out-depression evident. I close the door behind him, and it finally hits me:

_I'm gonna be home, all alone, without Harry, for three days, fuck…_


	18. Chapter 18

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IM AN ASSHOLE I KNOW! IM SORRY! Deathrim, READ THE BOTTOM TOO! Whoever wants to ask me somethign FEEL FREE *KISS KISS* I won't be able to post on Moday I gotta work so I'll post it now my BABIES!

* * *

Chapter 18 -Louis' POV-

-Next Day *Saturday*-

I groan as the doorbell blares throughout the house with the longer than usual jingle Eleanor picked when she lived here. Dammit I _have_ to get that fixed. I reluctantly unlock the deadbolt, I didn't exactly _plan_ on having people here. As I open the door, shock, anxiety, excitement, and annoyance burst through me all at once. Shock, and excitement because I haven't seen them in years, anxiety, and annoyance because I know they want to talk for _**hours**_ and 'catch up'. There's Zayn, and his wife Perrie standing there with the biggest smiles on there faces.

Zayn has the slightest of stubble spread across his features whilst his sleek black hair is pulled up into a 'quiff' about a mile high. Perrie is as white as paper, I swear that girl never goes outside. Her hot pink hair is covered over the tips of her platinum blonde hair. Zayn throws his arms over me with a yell of: "LOU!" I flinch and release a silent fit of laughter. "Aye' Zayn, lay off of me you weirdo!" He chuckles, and Perrie gives me a soft smile as he pulls away.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask, as politely as possible as I usher them inside. Perrie closes the door behind her as Zayn speaks up, "We just got back from London and since we're passing through Manchester anyway, we wanted to see you, El, and the kids!" He laughs, "Where are they?" he adds on. "Umm," I start off, trying to think of the best way to say this. I thrust my arms out towards the couch, and plaster the fakest smile on my face

"Uh. Wanna sit down? This might be a long conversation." They cock their heads to the side, but sit down nonetheless. I take a seat next to them with the slightest of caution and release a slow shaky breath. "So… me and El kind of got a, divorce." Perrie gasps, (a little too dramatically) "What!? Why?! You two were so happy together! Wait, so she got the kids?" She asks all of the questions at the exact same time, and I don't know what to answer first. I chuckle softly under my breath, "Slow down, first of all I got the kids, but she gets them every other weekend, she thought I was cheating on her, and it just wasn't working out." I shrug, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, as if I'm talking about the weather.

Zayn raises his eyebrows in suspicion, "Did you?" I sigh, "Uh, well, only after the fact." Perrie gasps lightly, and claps "Well! I haven't seen the babies in a long time! Lem'me see some pics!" She shouts, obviously not wanting to continue on this part of the conversation. I glance around quickly, and sit up slightly to pull my phone out of my back pocket. And, low and behold, there's Harry on my lock screen. I quickly hand over the phone to her, and she snatches it happily.

"AH! Harry grew up so fast the little bloke did!" I smile bitterly, realizing the truth in her statement. "Oh my lord his curls look so soft! I wanna just run my hand through them!" She chuckles loudly. I groan internally, and snatch a picture of Liam, Gemma, Harry, Eleanor, and I off of the coffee table, and hand it to Zayn. "Damn, if only I had lips like his I would never have to wear heavy lipstick." Oh fuck. Great. Harry's lips.

Why did we have to get on the subject of that?! Now, as they go back and forth on my kids all I can see is the mental porn going on in my head of Harry going down on my cock with his sinful mouth. _Shit! _"Um, actually guys, I have to head over to the office soon, and I was gonna hop in the shower and stuff so..-" I spit out quickly whilst pulling one of the sofa pillows casually on top of my erection. Perrie pouts, and Zayn nods. "Kay Lou, we'll be in town for a day or two, so maybe El can visit and we can all have dinner?" He suggests, and just for the god damn sake of me getting to wank off to Harry's image I agree. "Yeah, yeah, sure, why not? But, really I gotta get going." I stand up with them as they reluctantly walk out with a wave 'goodbye'.

I slam and lock the door shut behind them, and quickly lean against the closed door. I drop my hand down to palm at myself through my jeans with a quiet grunt. I yank down my pants and rub the head of my dick teasingly through my boxers. "Ungh." I moan faintly. And finally I just push my boxers down to my knees and tug slightly on the base of my cock, and my finger runs up and down the vein on the underside of my length, making me shiver, and tremble.

I stroke my length lazily whispering Harry's name over and over. I just imagine him on his knees, curls bouncing, and like Perrie said I would just tug on them, choking him. He would make the most delicious sounds as I choked him too. I quicken the tugs on my dick as the need to scream Harry's name in ecstasy grows.

My hips circle in small figure eights, and my free hand sits on top of my lower stomach, just to put it somewhere. My thumb grazes of my slit, and my whole body quakes at the feeling. "_Ah-Uhh, Harry._" I hiss out the long tight moan. I pump my cock fast and smooth to Harry, and my thighs start to quake violently and the tight hot feeling explodes inside my lower stomach.

I release my load hard and fast all over my hand, chest, and a spurt on my neck, while one name falls off of my lips. "_Harry_!" I gasp as I fall from my hard and fast orgasm, very, very slowly. "Oohh." I breath out as my head slumps, and hit's the door. Thank god I seriously cannot even feel anything right now, bliss is just coarsening through my whole body.

"Fuck, Harry- god." This boy will be the death of me… God, I love him.

* * *

DEATHRIM-

I read your review for my story ! Thank-you sooo much for reading every week , I love reading your reviews ! They're always soo sweet ! :)) I can't wait to read your story, it sounds sooo good ! I was thinking that since Harry is more of a sweetie and a people-pleaser, that maybe he should get pregnant, but it's your story and it's totally up to you, love. I love that you asked my opinon, thank you ! xx

- Haley xx


	19. Chapter 19

yay! I'm actaully on time this week YAY!

* * *

Chapter 19 -Sunday; Louis' POV-

The blood in my veins can't help but bubble up in excitement when I see Eleanor's sliver Lexus pull up in the driveway. I jump up from the couch, and run all the way to the front door. But, before I can open it, Harry bursts through, and shoves past me whilst yelling: "I'm never going there again, I hate you BOTH!" and storms up to his room. I flinch as the door slams shut in Liam's face. My arms freeze in the 'hug' position I was expecting, and Liam, Gemma, and Eleanor walk in. I glance at Eleanor in a confused kind-of way. Gemma groans, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't call him a faggot!" She yelps at Eleanor and rushes upstairs yelling "Harry!".

Liam follows up after her, and I give Eleanor the most murderous, and homicidal look I've ever given her in my entire life. "You did… what?!" "Louis, we were joking around and I crossed the line, I'm sorry we-" I put my hand up in her face to quiet her rambling. I cannot believe her! She is his fucking mother, that damn cunt! "You, -ohhh I hate you right now- you DO realize I can't make him forgive you and go back to your house." I hiss through my teeth, anger rising. She sighs, "You're his dad, can't you just talk to him?" I laugh and point upstairs. "Oh no I'm not. Not today! Today I'm his boyfriend, and I'm gonna go comfort him, and love him because his mother is a bitch!" As I turn to walk up to Harry's room I stop to say: "Oh, and I wouldn't forgive you either." She sighs, and sits down on the couch to hide her face with her hands. As I walk into his bedroom my heart literally crumbles in pain as I see him crying his little eyes out in his hands, and Gemma and Liam trying to comfort him. I sigh heavily, and they all notice my presence and look at me.

Harry cries a little louder when he sees me, but holds his arms out to me nonetheless. I stride over to him and motion for Gemma and Liam to leave. I embrace him tightly, and we lay down next to each other, in each other's arms. His hands grip onto my shirt, trying to pull me, impossibly, closer. He cries something into my chest that sounded something like, 'I hate her, stupid cunt, louuuu'. I sigh and rub circles into his back. "She _is_ a cunt, babe. I won't make you go back. This was my fault I shouldn't have made you go, I'm sorry-" "Shut up Lou. It wasn't your fault. It's hers. I hate her." He says whilst pulling his face from my chest so I can see and hear him.

I swipe my thumb across his cheeks, wiping the tears away cos they were breaking my god damn heart, and I slowly lean down to kiss him. He leans up and latches onto my neck. Our lips meet fervently and he moans happily into my mouth. Whimpering things like, 'I missed you, lou', over and over and over again. "Sh!" I hiss, but gasp as he literally flips our positions around, and gets on top of me-his pelvis slamming into mine, full force. "Ungh-" I groan into his open mouth as he draws little circles with his hips.

"Harry-ungh-Harry, no. Eleanor's still here, we should talk to her..-" He pulls off of my mouth and sits up, his ass on my dick, so he can see my face. "_Louuuu… no_!" He whines. "Do you know how much I missed you, and needed you when I was over there in that hell." I groan, my cock starting to strain under his weight as I think about _my_ weekend. He feels it and giggles, pushing down more-trying to torture me. I gasp, "Oh shit! I forgot. Zayn and Perrie stopped by, and I need to tell Eleanor they want to hang out tomorrow." I tell him in a whisper while pushing some of his curls out of his eyes.

"You're gonna go on a double date… with mum?" He asks in a depressed tone. I scoff, "Fuck no. I actually would rather tell them I'm gonna fuck you, and they can just go out, but, you know I can't do that." "Why don't you? They're your best friends, they won't care." Harry pecks my cheek. Is he fucking serious? I can't just tell my friends, who I haven't seen in years, that I'm divorced because I'm fucking my thirteen year old son. "Harry…no. I can't, plus they'll be coming here, and Harry I swear to god if you ruin it, I will be so unbelievably angry I won't speak to you for days." He raises an eyebrow, and leans in to place a passionate, slow, and sensual kiss to my lips.

After about a minute of kissing, he pulls back-and I finally breath in- and leans over to whisper in the shell of my ear: "Oh, yeah? What'd you do while I was gone?" His hot breath masks over the shell of my ear, and I can feel his hands traveling up and down the inseam of my pants. I shiver, and my cock begins to strain again, but I refuse to give in completely, …yet. "I-I didn't do anything..- ah!" I shriek as he licks my ear lobe, then bites down on it as hard as he possibly can. "Okay, I-I touched myself…" He releases my ear then chuckles darkly, still hiding in the crook of my neck. "Oh yeah? What were you thinking about then, Lou?" I whimper quietly as his hand cups my dick through my jeans.

"You!" I whine, unable to get up, or move, or lie, but I can't lie to him anyway. He shoots up-scaring the shit out of me, by the way-and smirks at me. He pecks my lips and crawls away to get off of me and stand up. "Okay, you can go tell her now." His shit-eating grin grows wider as he examines my erection, pushing at my jeans, and he traces the outline of it. I whimper, and buck my hips up, _needing_ more, but he pulls away. He turns around and holds the door open for me, still smirking. I groan, and sit up, looking around his room for a cover-up.

I eventually sigh in defeat, and look back at him. "Why are you being so cruel to me? I love you, and this is what I get?" He sighs, and closes the door, literally feeling bad now. _Good, little bastard… I still love you. _He walks over slowly, and wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Sorry, Lou. Just wanted to play with you a little bit." He smiles, and motions for me to pull my pants off as he drops to his knees.

I push them down, past my knees and to my ankles, as he immediately takes me in his hand, pumping quickly. Before I can even get a moan out yet he drops his grip and puts his hands on the back of my thighs instead. He leans forward, and does his signature kitten lick to my head, and it literally melts my insides. "_Ungh, Harryyyyy ah_, baby, you're so hot, babe." I moan loudly, and roughly as he takes my head between his lips, and sucks fervently. "Oh, baby, ohhh." I groan as my hands fist his curls furiously, shoving him in and out and in and out. Harry gags and hums on my cock, and those sounds he's making is just making this more and more delicious. I thrust in and out efficiently, and his tongue swirls all around the base and shaft of my cock, and his saliva is beginning to drip out of his mouth. The heat travels through my bloodstream and hit's the pit of my stomach, as hard as possible, and I shout out a warning for Harry.

"Babe, I'm gonna- ah!" He nods, and as my load blows into his mouth he effectively swallows every, single, drop. I moan as he pulls off with an obscene pop, and licks his lips, equally obscene. I smile, a lazy, and blissful smile as he stands up, and pouts his lips, waiting for a kiss. I smirk, and lean down to swoop him up in my arms. He places soft tender little kisses on my cheek, lips, jaw, and neck. He is the most adorable thing on this entire planet, I swear. I set him down, and can't resist but place a kiss on his forehead. "Be _quuuiiccckkk_!" He whines in the neediest tone I've ever heard, but…I love it.

I smile, "I promise." I reply quickly, and dash down the stairs as fast as possible. I _**promised **_Harry I'd be quick, and I won't brake my promises with him-no matter how small they are. I see Li, Gem, and El still sat on the couch. As she sees me I roll my eyes at her, and she jumps up from her spot on the sofa. "Does he forgive me?" She shouts, gripping onto my shoulder. I scoff and push her arm off of me. "No, and I forgot to tell you earlier because I was to busy dealing with my crying son, -Zayn and Perrie showed up and they want to come over tomorrow and hang out with us and the kids."

I spit out in a rush of words so I can get back up there. She sighs, "Okay I'll be here, but, Louis, please talk to him." I shush her and shake my head. "_You_ hurt his feelings, _you_ broke his trust, not me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 -Harry's POV-

I spring up out of my sleeping position-in Louis' arms- as a rush of heat floods to my face. I pant wildly as sweat beads trickle down from my forehead, to my cheeks, which are on fucking fire. Louis shoots up as well, clearly worried, and wants to see if I'm 'okay'.

I sigh loudly, wiping my forehead of with the back of my hand, and I can feel Louis' hands grip onto my shoulders. "Are you okay, love?" He whispers, obviously not fully awake yet, and I feel like shit for scaring him. "Sorry, Lou…" I whisper back whilst laughing defeatedly. He moves a hand down to my back ad rubs soft circles there, and shushes me. "Shh, it's okay babe. What happened?" He asks, curiosity not fading. He places a soft fleeting kiss to my neck, and listens.

And, trust me, there's no way in hell I'm gonna tell him what I just dreamed of! What if he gets creeped out?! The dream was pretty strange, and I don't wanna tell him…at least not yet. I shake my head, "I don't know, I-I just got all hot and stuff, sorry I woke you Lou…" But, that's thing, it's cold as all holy hell in here,-hence why I was sleeping in his arms- it was just the dream that got me all… shaky, and sweaty. He laughs, and tugs back into his, strong, firm arms, and pulls me into his chest.

"It's okay babe, I'm fine." He laughs, then hums a tune for me to fall asleep to, but. Nope, no sleeping for me. I'd rather sit and cry. Because, I know my dream… won't ever come true.

-Next Morning; Louis' POV-

I finally stir up at around, eleven and I turn over to see Harry still laying next to me. I _know _he had a nightmare or something. I've known that kid for his whole damn life, and I'm not an idiot. But, I didn't wanna push it at the time, it was late, and we were both tired, and I just wanted to hold him to make him feel better, and safe. That's all I want, is for him to feel safe around me, but I already know he does. _**Thank god**_. Although, I have to admit that my curiosity is growing every second.

I flinch out of my thoughts, as a loud banging on the door echoes throughout my room. "Shh!" I hiss as Harry starts to stir. I jump up and before I can open the door I stop and mumble, 'shit' under my breath. I notice the breeze hitting my 'lower half' and I rush to just cover myself with my hands, slowly opening the door to see who almost woke my sleeping beauty.

Cheesy, I _know_, I'm ashamed to even have thought of that statement. I glare, expecting Gemma or Liam-which is why I unconsciously opened the door wide enough that Harry (who is also naked but only his top half is visible) is seen- but, got Zayn, and Perrie. I gasp as Zayn's face contorts in confusion, and Perrie's in… I don't even know. I don't think she saw much. I hope not, besides Zayn didn't see enough to assume anything… I think. I hope.

I slam the door shut in shock.

I curse to myself over and over again as I almost pull out my whole drawer just to yank a pair of god damn jeans out. "Lou?" a groggy, and confused voice asks as I finally pull my jeans up. "Sh!" I yell as I pick up a random T-shirt from the floor, cos right now I don't give a fuck. "Baby, Zayn and Perrie just saw, well, I don't even know what they saw, but I'm not gonna ask unless they bring it up,… and deny _everything_." I whisper, quite loudly, as Harry's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Should I get dressed?" He asks. I shake my head. "No, stay up here until I bring them downstairs." He nods, and crawls back under the covers. I sigh loudly, and slowly re-open the door, and Perrie suddenly looks more… aware. Zayn must've said something. I smile weakly, trying to pretend like, nothing happened, I mean technically, nothing did. "Hey guys! Sorry, I wasn't decent before." I laugh and close the door behind me as I step out, not wanting them to observe anymore.

"Eleanor's downstairs, she let us in…" Perrie whispers, while she's looking everywhere except me. "Oh? I didn't know she still had a key." I laugh and so does Perrie, "Yup. You got a stalker. Time to change the locks Tommo!" She looks at me again, laughing loudly. Zayn looks baffled at our conversation, and decides to laugh, but in a more angry, sort of way. "Who was that…Lou?" he asks quietly, even though I know he knows. I cock my head to the side, trying my very best to mimic confusion, but instead it was just quite for a minute or so, until my door flies open.

Harry gasps, and yelps; "Oh shit!". He looks up at me with scared, sorry eyes as if he thinks he'll be punished or something, but I would never. "Harry! Hey, mum's downstairs." I smile, still pretending that nothing happened.

Perrie gasps, and covers her mouth as if we just confirmed everything. "Okay, dad." He rushes out in a blur, and snakes past them to get downstairs. I smile at them, and I swear to god I'm gonna piss my pants. I have never been more scared in my life. Scratch that, I have. "Louis, fucking, Tomlinson. What the fuck?" I laugh, "What, Zayn?" I ask, still pulling the, play it cool card. "No. We are not gonna pretend that… what the fuck just happened?!" He yelps, yanking on his own hair.

-Harry's POV-

I dash downstairs, and I cannot feel like a bigger piece of shit. Plus, that god-damn dream is still blurring my mind. That was the best and worst dream I've ever had. Ever. And, now that I see mum I can't help but be jealous. She had what I want now, and the dumb bitch threw it all away.

She married Louis. And I couldn't want it more than I do now. But, I could never tell him. I don't want to add anymore stress to his plate right now. Though, in the future I have every attention on marrying the man I love, no matter how _wrong_ it is to everyone else. And I refuse to think I'm _'too young' _to be thinking this way.

* * *

HEY ! I really hoped you guys liked it ! AGNES- HEY GURL ! So, I was thinking that me and you could like chat or something, cos you're really fun to talk toooo ! So, do you have a Tumblr , or an email , or something ? If you don't want to thooo , that's okay ! (: LOVE YOU GUISE !


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! Enjoy! PS- I'm probably gonna change my penname/username to something else, but it'll still be me! Kay! Don't worry or anything! LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 21 -Louis' POV-

"Why are you ignoring all my questions, Tomlinson?" Zayn demands as they follow me downstairs. I see everyone standing there awkwardly and I don't know whether or not to just kick Perrie and Zayn out. "Because you guys are crazy! You're asking me weird shit about my son! My _**son**_!" I shout back, trying to act disgusted, but I might just sound defensive.

Eleanor sighs, and places a delicate hand on Perrie's shoulder. "I thought this was supposed to be a good day for us all to catch up?" She asks, and Perrie nods. Zayn scoffs in disbelief, "We will, as soon as I know what's going on. El? Do you know?" Fear, and worry flickers in her eyes, and I know she's having an internal battle with herself.

She'll either say she doesn't know, which might make it look worse on my part. Or she'll say she knows, which will look bad on _her_ part. Eleanor looks at me and then glances at Harry, looking ashamed with herself she finally takes in a deep breath.

"Sorry." She says while looking me in the eyes. I groan, "Yes, I know everything, and-" "Wait!" Harry shouts. "Wait. What do you already know? I said 'know', not 'think', so don't just assume." Harry asks them in an accusing tone. I seriously have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. He's just so cute! Zayn sighs then takes in a shallow breath, thinking.

"Uh… I don't know! All I saw was… I don't even want to say it, but you know what I saw Louis!" He shouts, anger finally taking over completely. I grip on his shoulders to stop his freak-out. "Zayn!" I shake him, and he finally looks back at me. "If I tell you two," I glance between him and his wife.

"You _have _to promise me you won't say _anything_. To _anyone_!" I yell, making it clear for him to promise me first. And, I know this is possibly the stupidest thing I'll ever do, but, I can't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth as he nods, and 'promises'. "Me and Harry…are together." I whisper while letting my arms fall back down to my sides. "What does that…mean?" Perrie jumps back into the conversation.

Before Harry can do anything Eleanor grabs him, Liam, and Gemma, and takes them in the other room. "Um. Well, me and Harry, are together. What don't you…get?" I ask. Zayn scoffs, "What the fuck does that mean?! Were you two having sex up there?!" "Yes. Yes we were." I answer, looking everywhere but them.

-Harry's POV-

I sigh, and sit down on Liam's floor. His room was the closest so mum pulled us in here. I still can't get my dream out of my mind, and I wanna ask her a bunch of questions, but…I don't know if I should. But, we all know that curiosity killed the cat. Ya, never gonna say that ever again. That was lame. "Mum?" I ask quietly, so Li, and Gem don't hear. Although, I'm pretty sure they can't hear anything while playing Gears, no matter how much that game sucks. She makes an acknowledging, humming sound while looking back at me.

"What was it like…to be married to him?" I ask her, blush covering my face as I look down at my hands. I hear her breath hitch in shock, and she eventually answers, "Well, honey. Me and your father fought, a lot. But, my wedding day was the greatest day of my life. We just weren't meant to be together though, but…you two are. No matter how much I didn't want to say that." She chuckles, kind of hurting my feelings.

"Harry. Listen. I can't promise you that you two will ever be able to get married in the future, but I think you still need to tell Louis how you're feeling." She smiles. I nod, and before I can thank her Louis comes running in. "El! Please! Talk to them, do something! They just left, and I have no clue what they're gonna do!" She stands up and nods, leaving quickly.

"Lou!" I shout, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him. He returns the hug, and places a soft kiss to my neck, making me giggle uncontrollably. "Stop!" I laugh, and eventually, he does, and places a soft kiss to my lips. "Lou…-member last night, when I woke up, all scared and shit?" He nods, looking serious.

"I…had a dream. That…we got married and I just asked mum what it was like, getting married to you, and… she told me to tell you how I was feeling." I blurt out quickly, not wanting him to get mad at me for this, but I know that's stupid of me to think that.

He brushes a curl out of my eyes, and kisses my nose gently. "Harry…why didn't you just tell me that before, love?" I shrug, not knowing if I have the courage to answer. "Well, you know I love you, and you can tell me anything."

-Louis' POV-

I can't believe he didn't tell me this the other night? I want him to tell me how he's feeling all the time. But… I don't know what I should, or can do about this. I want to do something to let him know I understand and that I love him. But, what?

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, I love you soo much! oneparadise, that was the greatest comment I've ever recieved in my entire life. You're the only person who has said that. ilysm too!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late, I just got home today from a funeral, and I wasn't feeling up to updating earlier, BUT now I'm okay! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22 -Louis' POV-

-Next Morning; 10 am-

I know she's gonna be angry for me calling this early, but I need to do something for Harry, and I need advice. I don't know what to do, and I need a woman's opinion on something romantic or, whatever. I don't know, I'm a man. But I do know that I love him. "Hello?" A cranky, Eleanor answers the phone. "Hey! Uh, sorry. I know you're a late starter I-I just need, some…like, advice?" I stutter through my words, trying to make sense.

I hear her scoff over the line. "Is this about Harry, and that dream he had?" She asks, anger in her voice, and I can already tell this is gonna be a sensitive subject for her. "Yeah, I just don't know… what to do? Or what should I say?" I explain over my stumbling words. "No. I can't help you." "Why? I just-" the line goes dead, and I know she hung up on me.

I gasp, and flinch as I feel arms wrap around my middle. I turn around, and I lean down to wrap Harry in a hug. "Hey, Lou! Me, Gemma, and Liam are gonna play Xbox, wanna come?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. I laugh, "I'll be up in a bit, 'Kay?" We lean in and I place a soft kiss on his lips, before he runs up the stairs. I need to think of something. Something meaningful, and something genuine and sweet. I didn't need to show Eleanor I loved her when we were together.

I just married her when I thought the time was right. But, with Harry I can't do that, for three obvious reasons. One, he's my son, duh. Two, he's underage. Three, It's clearly illegal. So, I need to do something else, and it needs to be perfect. Utterly perfect. Several things come to my mind, but nothing good enough to _actually _use.

I think I just need to go for a drive or a walk or something to that degree. But, how can I go without Harry worrying, or begging to come along? Because I know what'll happen if he begs…I just, cannot resist him. I sigh, striding towards the stairs, I can already hear all three of them yelling at each other, I think they're playing Halo, or at least something with guns. I take in a deep breath, then finally head up the stairs. As I get to the door I stand inside the frame, only Gemma spotting me. I motion for her to come over to me, and she looks back at me confused. II wave my hands for her to stop as she goes to tap Harry.

She finally stands up, telling them she has to go to the bathroom, and walks over to me. I pull her out into the hallway, and she asks, "What?" "I need to go out, and figure something out for Harry. And, I need you to just keep him playing and don't mention me, or else he'll go looking for me." I explain quickly. "Why don't you want him to know? What are you trying to figure out?" She questions, her arms folding in front of her.

"It's just something me and him have been discussing, it's between us. But, it's…a surprise for him." She nods, and glances back in Harry's room to see them still playing, and not noticing her absence. "Okay, go. Do what you need to do. I'll try."

-Harry's POV-

Gemma walks back in with a…weird look on her face as soon as I spot her. "Hey, I'm back!" She yells happily. She must think I'm an idiot or something. I can obviously tell something is wrong, or at least off. A voice in the back of my head is telling me to just ignore it, but if I just 'ignored' everything I wouldn't be with Louis now would I? "Are you.. Okay?" I ask, cautiousness in my voice. "Why do you ask?" She replies, eyes not leaving the T.V for a second.

'_Cos I'm not an idiot' _is how I want to answer that dumbass question of hers, but, instead I go with: "Never mind. Just, -just forget I asked." She nods, and Liam turns around to pass her a controller. "Wait! Where are you going?" She yells, jumping up for her sitting position on the bed, as I set my controller on the floor, and stand up. "…To find Louis?" I reply, anger in my voice, because I know she's not telling me something about Louis.

"Harry, no. Just sit. Play. You're always with dad." She whines, patting the seat, trying get me to sit back down. I shake my head, and pivot to leave the room, but stop as Gemma grabs my wrist. "No! Harry-" "Why? God dammit, why?" I ask, harshness in my tone. She sighs, and drops my wrist. "He's not here, and he told me not to tell you he left." I flinch back, hurt twigging through my whole being. Why would he do that?

Why would he not tell me? I knew I shouldn't have told him about my stupid dream! It was just a dream, I shouldn't have said anything! I scoff, feeling very low, and _very_ defeated. "Get out. Now." I command both of them, pointing to the door, and that very second they jump up, and out of the room. My door closing quickly behind them with a click.

-An Hour Later; Louis' POV-

I close, and lock the door behind me as I finally get back to the flat. "Baby!" I shout, calling out for Harry, and shoving the little box in my coat pocket. "Shut up!" I hear a voice yell from upstairs. I cringe back, realizing Gemma _must_ have said something. Well, I also wasn't prepared for Harry's teenage attitude to come in yet. "Harry, baby! I have a surprise for you, love!" I shout, striding up the stairs.

As I reach his room I take in a deep breath, and knock, even though I know I don't have to. "Why are you knocking?" He shouts, and I can hear the strained sobs come from inside. I walk in, and settle down next to him on the bed, and rub circles in his back.

"Honey. I love you. And, I've been doing some thinking, about the dream and what you said and stuff, and I have something I want to give to you, because I _do_ want to be with you for a _looong_ time, but we can't do what everyone else can…" He sniffles, and sits up, as I crawl to the floor, and lean down on my knees. His expression transforms from confused to shocked in a matter of three seconds. "Harry…" I start, pulling the little black box out of my coat pocket and open it to reveal two skinny bands, in all sliver with our names engraved into them.

"I want to be with you. Only you. Forever. Will you take this ring as a promise that-" "Yes!" My heart does a double-take and I finally release the breath that I first took when I stepped in the room. He throws himself in my arms, and hides in the crook of my shoulder.

And, I'm pretty sure this is the greatest moment…of my life.

* * *

ONEPARADISE- omfg you are like, adorable! Thank you sosoo much, your comments just make my freakin day! Ilysm! You're like so sweet! I'd love to get to know you too :)

SARAHHHHHHHHH-OMFG GUURL I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU IN LIKE A MONTH OMFG GURL I MISS YOU LOLOLOL!


	23. Chapter 23

YAY! On time! SOOO sorry I wasn't last week! Love you guys ;) !

* * *

Chapter 23 -Harry's POV; At School-

_It's beautiful._

I… I just cannot stop staring at it! I just cannot believe Louis would pick this out for me! Well, I knew he'd do something amazing, but…this is more than I could ask from him. "Harry!" I flinch as my English teacher, Mrs. Teasdale, yells out in anger. I stare up at her sweetly, because I tend to get out of trouble with my cuteness and my 'cheeky' smile. "Can you please just, pay attention for once, Mr. Tomlinson?!" She spits, making sure everyone heard her call me out on my attention span.

I wink, "Of course!" She scoffs, and turns her back to the class once more. _Bitch. _I turn slightly as I feel a tap on my shoulder and my friend, Niall, has his hand stretched out with a folded piece of paper in his palm. I take it with my left hand, purposely so he could see my ring. I've been doing it all day. I just can't help it! I love it! "What is this?" I ask in a whisper.

He shrugs, and grabs my wrist. "What is _this_?" He asks vaguely though I know what he's talking about immediately. I try and fight back a small smile, whilst shrugging. "It's…just a ring." "Why's it on your left hand? Dude put it on your right." I shake my head, I'm trying not to seem angry with him because he wouldn't know why I was angry, but…I kind of am.

-Louis' POV-

"Zayn! Please, just stop fucking screaming for like five minutes and let me talk!" I shout over the line. As he shouts more nonsense into the phone I quickly glance nervously over at the clock. The kids should be home any second, and I don't want to be heard yelling at Zayn like this. Especially around Harry.

I don't want my baby to feel bad about being with me, especially since I just promised him forever, and ever. "Zayn! Please just, listen!" I interrupt his yelling once more, but this time I finally get enough silence to talk.

"Thank you. Now, I know that this is indeed very, _very_ bad, but I do love him, and I would love to explain it more but the kids will be back from school any second." I hang up on him without any warning, especially when the front door bursts open, and Gemma comes rushing in, yelling: "I win mother fuckers!" "Hey watch your mouth!" I shout loudly, still on edge because of Zayn. Normally I wouldn't care about their language, because after all, they're just words.

"Yeah bitch, watch your god damn mouth." Harry adds on, and I know I should yell at him too, but I just can't and Gemma shouts me a 'that's not fair'. "Yes it is, I'm sleeping with him." Harry shoots back, quickly in my defense. I saunter over to him, and I place my hand on his shoulder delicately. "Speaking of which, let's go, baby." I whisper to him as seductively as possible, shoving my stress aside. "Okay, daddy." He winks, and clings onto my arm.

I lead him into my bedroom, and before I close the door behind us I yell: "Stay away!" Directly to Gemma and Liam. I smile widely as I hear Harry whine: "_Daddy!_" And as I turn around, I am not fully prepared, though I should have been. He has already stripped down completely and my breath hitches in my throat as he begins to slowly stroke himself. "I-I, um.." I stutter nervously as the confines of my jeans tighten.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna strip for me daddy?" Harry moans out, stroking faster than before. I step closer to him, and I grab onto his wrist tightly, making him gasp in shock. "Stop." I command him sternly. He immediately shoves his hands at his sides, and I can practically taste his small cock throbbing against my gums, but we'll have to skip the blowjobs tonight now that he has taken the liberty on getting himself riled up.

I pull my shirt over my head, and quickly toss it onto the floor. I push my pants down to my ankles, along with my boxers, I kick them off too, and now I'm standing stark naked (and freezing my tits off by the way). "Bed. Now." I announce to Harry, as I walk into my bathroom to get lube, and condoms. "Don't fucking touch!" I shout out to him while I snatch the items I need from the medicine cabinet.

I walk back out to see Harry sitting up with his head against the headboard, and his hands laying at his side, still. I smile at him and give him a soft praise of, "Good boy." I set the lube, and condom next to Harry, before crawling over him, setting my legs on either sides of his. "Lou…" Harry whispers quietly, while eyeing the bedroom strangely, in an emotion I just can't quite put my finger on. "Yeah?" I ask, instantaneously worried. "Nevermind, I just… forget it." He answers, then wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"No. What is it? You can tell me." I stop him by putting my hands firmly on his waist. "Nothing…I just. When did you and mum move in together?" I pull back now, taken aback by the question. "Why..?" I ask genuinely curious.

"I just- I dunno. I just wanted to know, I guess." He stumbles over his words trying to think of something else to tell me. "Harry, just tell me what you want, love." I sigh, fed up with him being afraid to tell me stuff like this. He sighs back, then begins to fidget with his fingers, and takes his eyes away from mine.

"I, just wanted to know so…" And that's when it finally hits me. "Haz. What are you saying? How-" "I don't know. God. Forget it." He huffs, clearly aggravated with me for trying to get it out of him. "Harry. Don't be like that, baby. Just tell me if you want to share a room with me or something." Harry's cheeks flare up quickly, and I smile as he shyly looks up at me. "Can we?" He asks quietly, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together. "Of course."

* * *

ONEPARADISE (BABYCAKES)- BBY! STOP I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! STOP BEING SOOO DAMN CUTE! :3 You are so sweet to me, love! I love you, my god it's ubnbearable how much I love you, like you don't even know. Of course we can talk more ;) lol. Yeah, whatever you have a KIK, TUMBLR, FACEBOOK, whateves I'll give you :) I think I'm gonna label you Babycakes from now on :)))


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you guys for supporting this story! I love you guys so much! But am I saying this right now, there is no plot to this chapter what-so-ever, I guess it's part random drama and part random cuteness!

* * *

Chapter 24 -Harry's POV-

_Fuck my life._ This. This could not get any worse. I lean back in the extremely uncomfortable, pleather chair in my principal, Mr. Sanders, office, as he just stares me down, his arms folded across his chest. "Harry, do you know why I called you in here...for the second time this week?" I sigh, looking down at my hands instead of at his menecing glare. "Uh, probably the same reason you called me down on Tuesday?" I start to nervously twiddle my thumbs as he pulls out a file with my name in Sharpie on the tab.

"Harry, I told you to start getting your grades up, and have your father sign the preformance sheet I sent home with you. Where is that, Mr. Tomlinson?" He asks, shifting forward in his seat. I sigh, loud and long. Fuck this damn school. Ugh, fuck everything. I knew I should've done it sooner-given Lou the sheet. I was waiting to sweeten him up, and I did'nt expect Mr. Sanders to call me back to his office so soon.

"I-I haven't given it to him yet- Sir." I stumble, still looking down. Because this man is the scariest person on the fucking planet, well- besides Lou or mum when they're fighting, that's scary shit. Mr. Sanders is also the football coach, so I've heard him yell more than I would have liked to, as well. "You-what? You haven't given it to him yet? Why not?"

I swallow quickly, glancing around the room for something other to say than- 'Because I had to sweeten him up first with sexy times'. But all I see is a plague from some Uni, and many, _many_ trophies strung up on a hand-made wooden shelf. He sighs, and clasps his hands together in front of himself on the desk, creating a loud banging sound.

"I just, didn't get the time yet. I promise I'll give him it tonight- or, today." I gush out, trying to make it so he doesn't call Louis. I seriously don't want him to have to hear it from my principal instead of me. I don't want him angry with me, I just want to tell him on my own-though grades are seriously the least of his worries right now.

"Alright," Mr. Sanders starts, whilst opening my file, and scanning a paper on the top over. "Well, I'm going to need that by tomorrow or, I'll have a chat with your father."

-After School;(Still) Harry's POV-

"That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Louis laughs as he picks me up and tosses me back down onto the couch. "Nah-uh! It's totally legit! If I can't see you, you can't see me! I got that from Dance Moms!" I laugh as he sighs breathlessly, and my heart throbs wildly in my chest as he crawls on top of me. Because Louis is just...beautiful. He's just so perfect that it fucking hurts.

He has those cute wrinkles by his eyes when he smiles, he has cute, tiny little hands-that may be larger than mine but smaller than the average male adults hands. Also his tummy is just so cute, I wanna poke it, and lick it, and bite it. In fact the urge to do so is overwhelming right now and I think I just might do those things to his cute lil' tummy. God, I've never been obsessed with a tummy before. God he's just** _soooo_** pretty.

I slid my hands between our bodies so I can get a grip on the hem of his shirt and he sits up, getting a good look at my actions. He scoffs jokingly, and plasters a smirk on his face, clearly full of himself today. "Shh! I just want your tummy." I whisper, though I had thought my voice would have come out stronger but, I-I don't know what happened to it. I think it got too excited and hid.

"What-my-my, tummy?" He chuckles breathlessly, and his laugh just dissapears, it dissapears just as I run my finger across his naval, making his muscles quiver-much to my liking. "Harry..." Louis whispers as I scoot lower between his legs so my mouth is equal to his belly button.

"You're so cute Louis...it's like, unbearable." "Whaa-ah!" He giggles, and it's loud enough and unexpected enough to where he scared himself and covers his mouth with his hand. I chuckle, yet still continue to tenderly kiss the spot just below his belly button yet right above his naval.

He starts to let out a steady flow of laughter as I trade in the kissing for nibbling. It's even greater than I could ever dream about. The skin just heats up my mouth as I chew on it lightly, then eventually begin sucking tiny marks in his skin there. I pull back and the skin is lit up bright red, and I poke it in the exact spot seeing if it is as sensitive as I think it might be. It is.

He hisses lightly, barely audiable. But, still cute anyways. "Haz. Why?" He laughs. "Why what, _Louuuu_?" I whine out his name, just because I know he likes it when I do. "Why bite my stomach?" He whispers, still obviously not trusting his voice, and if I was him, I wouldn't either. I shrug, and my curls bounce over-dramatically. "I dunno, your tummy is just so cute to me-"

"Dad!" Gemma's voice cuts me off, mid-fucking-sentence. I groan in aggravation-especially since he slides his shirt back down, and I don't get to look at his tummy anymore. "Yeah?" He calls back out to Gemma, trying-and failing miserabely- to hide his annoyance. "Um, Mr. Sanders is here?" "What?!" I shouted, shooting up from underneath Louis and my head smacks his chin. "Ow.." I groan, and Louis laughs, yet cradles my head in his arms.

"I'm letting him...in?" Gemma calls back and Louis crawls off of me to stand up normally. "Harry?" He's finally about to ask what I _think_ he is. I smile up at him, and he smiles back, but bitterly. "What. Did. You. Do?" I sigh and look down at my shoes like they're the most intersesting things on this planet. I slowly stare back up at him and reply with a soft, "I love you?!"

* * *

ONEPARADISE(BABYCAKES)- BBY! Heeyy! Well all your stuff didn't show up :( so we'll see if mine does my lovely. My tumblr is pigeonsandkittens and my email is- littlemixersjt Did I miss anything, boo? You are literally so damn cute though! (excuse my foul language bby I'm sorry!) Really, I didn't know if I liked RISK but thank you! NO MY DEAR, WORDS CANNOT EXPAIN HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!


	25. Chapter 25

Guys, I've literally re-written this over and over again and I STILL don't like it. I'm so sorry that I've dissapointed you if I did. I love you guys. PS- Fun fact I literally only write these scenes while listening to Ke$ha...

* * *

Chapter 25 - Louis' POV-

"Harry..?" I start, trying to contain my-no, I guess I'm not angry. I'm more...upset that he wouldn't just tell me that he got in trouble the first time. "Yes?" He asks quietly, keeping his head down. "Harry. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask trying to not sound angry. But, most likely failing. He shrugs, and _still_ keeps his head down.

"Look at me." I hiss, finally getting his head to snap up, and our eyes lock. "Go. Upstairs. Now." The courners of his mouth twitch upwards, like he's fighting a smile. Like, he knows what I'm planning. Which he probably does. I know it's not exactly a real punishment, but..-I don't have an excuse this time. I'm a sick person. This I know.

I look over at Gemma and she has a wince spread across her face. "I'm gonna need ear plugs aren't I?" I sigh and chuckle half heartedly. "Why don't you and Liam- uh, head off to the park or something?" I suggest trying to make things better for her. She immediately grabs her coat off of of the side of the sofa, and she shouts out for Liam.

I turn and head up the stairs, passing Liam in the process. I don't even look at him, though. I don't have the time to right now. My mind is so completely focused on Harry that I can't even see straight. I don't know if I'm exactly anrgy though. More like...well, I can't find a word for it right now, but, I'll think of one. I want to say, comsumed, but that just doesn't sound right either. Closer though.

I push the door open, and as I stand in the doorway I see Harry's stuff scattered around the room. I love it. Seeing his things in here. I don't know why, I just _really_ do. I look up at the bed to see him sitting ther with his hands clasped together in his lap, and he's looking anywhere but me. "Harry." I whisper. Nothing. He stays looking down, and at his hands. I cough roughly, trying desperately to get his attention 'the nice way'. But, it looks like he _wants_ this the rough way.

"Harry!" I hiss while slamming the door open wider-and it hits the wall roughly. He whimpers and looks up at me immediately. He's biting his lower lip, and there's worry in his eyes. "You have until I get back. To be naked. And to be on you're hands and knees." He nods quickly, already removing his hoodie. I turn to walk towards the bathroom, but stop. I have a better idea. "No! Actually, just get naked. Then... sit there. And _no_ touching!" I bark out his orders.

I practicaly sprint towards Harry's-old-room. I sigh running a hand through my hair as I try to just think of where he might have put it. There's still quite a lot of stuff in here and it could be anywhere. I start in the closet. I rummage through a couple of bags to find the item of interest.

As I walk back into the room I see Harry sitting there-nice and pretty-on the egde of the bed. Just as I had left him. I smirk evilly, then toss him the handcuffs. The second he catches them his face morphes from eager, to shock. I grab the hem of my shirt, and lift it over my head. "Lou? Are we-" "Did I say you could talk?" I ask with a loud laugh. He shakes his head as I take the handcuffs from his hands.

"Okay, Now, give me your hand." He holds out his hand as I snap one side of the handcuffs to his wrist, snuggly. I lead him to the frame of the bed and wrap the handcuff underneath the bar then attach it to his other wrist-keeping him in place.

"Okay baby. Would you like to hear the rules?" I ask sweetly as I run my hand down his back and over the curve of his ass. He strains his neck, trying to look back at me then says: "Rules? There are-" He yelps as my hand comes down flatly on his left bum cheek. A shaky sigh comes from his as I start rubbing over the skin.

"Actually, the right way to answer me baby would be, 'Yes, daddy." I smile continuing to rub. He nods, "Yes, daddy I would like to know the rules." I pat his bum lightly-signalling that that was okay, and I sigh contently at the sight of his hard cock. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna punish you, and then daddy's gonna fuck you long and hard. But, you can't come until I tell you." He nods fervently, his curls bouncing. "Oh, and daddy will have something for you when we're done, baby." I purr while standing up.

As I discard the rest of my clothes Harry watches, and his cock is getting angrier by the second. As I kick off my boxers Harry groans, and quickly looks away. I tug on my hard cock at the sight of Harry hancuffed to the bed. It's so obscene that it's great. I stride back over and my hand lays down lightly on his ass. "Ready?" He nods, then quickly answers, "Yes, daddy."

I nod slowly in approval. I lean in and press a light kiss to his bum. My hand comes down quickly with a loud crackle, and Harry makes a muffled scream as he bites into his arm. My hand comes down again on the other cheek, twice as hard though. Harry begins mumbling something as I hit the opposite cheek again. "What, baby? Speak up." I reply, my hand landing down again, and he lets out a deep breath.

"Harder!" He shouts and that's exactly what I do. I smack his ass as hard as I can now, 16, 17, and 18 times before he's literally crying from the pain in both his ass and his cock, and his mumbling a "_**Nononononononono.**_" I wanna give in and tell him he can come now, but, I don't.

"Shhh, Harry, it's okay, love." I whisper as I blow on the reddend and swollen flesh- knowing the heat from my hand would just be too much. As I keep blowing I begin to stroke my cock quickly to the sight of Harry's-almost purple-leaking cock.

He's shaking his head furiously, and I know he's on the edge. Almost lost. I lean over and snatch the lube off of the side table, and I pour a generous amount into my hand. I lather my dick up with it, and line it up with Harry's pretty pink hole. "Shh." I coo while finally rubbing over the sore flesh and he sighs contently.

Before he can look back I plunge into his warm heat, balls deep, first thrust. He cries out in immediate pain, and bites down on his forearm, and he shouts out a muffles scream. I stay as still as possible-which is hard considering the fact that his muscles are clenching-and just rub his back sensually. "Move." He whimpers loudly, as he pushes his bum back.

I laugh fondly, while finally pulling out, then slamming back in as quickly as possible. He moans roughly, and hangs his head down in defeat. I move my hands to his hips, and grab on tightly-and tightly enough to bruise, and it just might, if i'm lucky.

I thrust in and out at an animalistic pace, and just as I think either of us might rash Harry cries out in pain. "I-I can't- Lou-ah- I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!" He shouts, tears rushing down his face. "Come baby. Come for me." I finally allow him his release, and that _very_ second he comes with white streaks spurting across his chest, and neck, and even a drop or two landing on his chin.

As his walls clench around me I feel my own release come as well, and I empty my load out inside him. He pants heavily as I pull my softening cock out of him, and grab my next suprise for him- a butt plug. I slowly edge it in and push it in place- earning a pained whine from him. I grab the key to the cuffs as well, and quickly unlock them. Harry sighes happily, and practically collapses down on the bed.

I lay down next to him, and he gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Lou." He whispers while pulling the blanket up to his chin and wrapping his arms around my middle-not even minding the come that's literally all over him. "I love you too, baby. And, next time, tell me if you're in trouble."

* * *

BABYCAKES- I messaged you on Tumblr, but I think I accidently made it public, and that's why you didn't get it. I SWARE TO YOU I'm not ignoring you or anything, but I might've accidently made it public, and I didn't mean to. So it might be on my blog? 3


	26. Chapter 26

GUYS! IM SOOOO SORRY I SCARED YOU GUYS NOOO! LISTEN MY LAPTOP IS BEING SHIT LATELY AND THE ONLY WAY I GOT ONLINE FOR LIKE THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS WAS FROM MY PHONE AND I CANT UPDATE ON MY PHONE! IM NOT DONE I PROMIISE!

* * *

Chapter 26 -Perrie's POV-

"Zayn, we should've called before-" "Shut up, Perrie. If we called, they would know we're coming." Zayn scoffs-not taking his eyes off of the road. I sigh, but just start playing with the radio. Once Zayn wants to do something, I-or anyone else-can't stop him.

I don't know what to think about what Louis' doing. I guess the first thing I was raised to think, it's wrong. In so, _so_ many ways. It is wrong. The only thing I wonder is, if he knows it's wrong. I mean, he has to, right? He can't not know that sleeping with your son is wrong?

"Perrie, we have to talk about it, okay?" "Okay, okay. I get it. I just don't want to." I answer bitterly, just wanting to make that point clear to him. He sighs, and looks over to me as we stop at a red light. "Why not?" "Because Louis has been our closest friend for seventeen years...I don't like fighting with him."

-Harry's POV-

"I talked to Zayn yesterday, though?" Mum tells Louis while taking a sip of her tea. Louis wanted me to leave the room, and "let the adults talk", but he should just know that I don't listen to shit like that.

They've been worried about Perrie and Zayn for two weeks now. They think they're gonna lose their closest friends, or worse they'll go to the police and start an investigation or something. I'm just worried that Louis might want to end "us". And this time I don't know if I should 'know better'.

Louis pulls me into his lap, and starts to rub my back softly-sensing my tension. "Well, we can't really stop him if he wants to do something." He tells Eleanor while planting a soft kiss to my shoulder. Mum sighs and nods-agreeing with him. "Well, we're still gonna try, right?" She asks. "Of course, I love him." He answers, kissing my shoulder again.

Louis leans in as mum continues on the "importancy" of us being extremely distant if they were to show up. Which is utter shit since I don't think I've even looked at Louis when Perrie or Zayn are around. I don't think? He places a soft, open-mouthed kiss to my jaw, and I bite down on my lip quickly, not allowing a moan to slip loose with mum right there.

He just continues kissing my jaw while mum keeps talking. He hums in aknowledgement to her words, but we all know he's not listening anymore. But, all I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest, and the blood rushing to my lip-which is currently losing circulation by the way.

He immediately pulls away as a loud bang on the door echoes throughout the house. I sigh, in-maybe relief? Cos, I don't think my lip could've taken anymore. Lou practically dashes towrds the door and mum takes in a sharp, shakey breath. I can tell. She thinks it's Zayn, and Perrie. I'm not gonna lie. It might be.

-Louis' POV-

"Zayn! Pez! Hey! Whatcha doing here?" I ask as casually as possible, but-uh I'm never _that_ casual so I'm pretty sure I over did it. Zayn smiles a tight, forced smile and looks passed me to look at Harry and Eleanor. I sigh defeatedly, and open the door to allow them to enter.

"Okay, I-we. We need to know what the fuck is going on, and what is happening! Cos-cos, dude it's-it's fucked up, dude!" Zayn shouts, trying to also find the right words for himself. "You wanna sit?" I ask, gesturing to the bar. "No! No, I don't want to fucking sit I-I just want to know what the hell is going on?" He shouts, not wanting to beat around the bush, or go with the crap 'hugs and hellos'.

"Okay. Okay! What do you want to know! I'll tell you anything you want to know. I don't lose Harry." I whisper, not trusting my voice to get louder. "You know this is not fucking cool right? You know you mentally fucked up your kid into thinking this is okay?!" He shouts hands thrusting towards Harry.

"Fuck you!" Harry shouts from his seat, and Eleanor covers his mouth just as quickly. I sigh slowly, letting him finish. "You are fucking crazy, and fucking stupid, and fucking-fucking, fucking sick!" "Zayn..." Perrie starts, grabbing his shoulder, trying to calm him, but I'm afraid it just made him more angry.

His words sting me. Like a damn wasp inside my brain. He takes another step towards me (Perrie's grip increasing) and I don't move. Not one inch. All I can think about is the reality of his words. All of them are true, and I realise I'm the one at fault here. I know what must be done.

It has to be done. I'm being selfish doings to Harry. He should be dating other teenagers. He should be hanging out with friends. I already took the most important thing from him, and I shouldn't take anything else. I feel sick, and dirty, like I need to throw up and take a billion boiling hot showers. I'm disgusted with myself. Utterly, completely, and fully disgusted.

Zayn watches me carefully as I turn to look back at Harry, with the most pained and suicidal expression on my face, tears rushing down my cheeks at an alarming rate. Harry gasps-knowing what I'm about to say is _not_ good news for him.

"Harry. Pack up your stuff. You're going with your mum." I whisper, and he could barely hear it. His face drops immensly, and he stands up from his seat. "But, Lou-" "No, Harry. Go." I take a large step back as he takes one forward. "You promised." "I'm so-sorry." Tears start flowing down his face too and my heart literally explodes inside my chest. I want to just-no. No, I won't.

"You told me you'd never break a promise!" He shouts, marching upstaris, and I can;t stop myself. I just collaspe on the ground. The heels of my hands digging into my eyes to try and stop the crying but the sobs just get louder and louder.

I deserve this. No matter my love for him. I deserve to suffer for this. I took his innocence, I took his knowledge, I took a normal life from him, I took so much from him. I'm a selfish bastard! I might as well be considered a fucking sadist! I deserve this. This is for the best, no matter how much my heart hurts thinking about him with someone else. He deserves better than me. He deserves better for himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -Gemma's POV-

"No! I'm not leaving you here to just-just, waste away, dad!" I shout trying to get him to stop throwing my clothes into bags. He sighs turning to see that I'm crying, when in fact, I didn't know I was crying until now. "Why? Why do you want to stay Gemma? Liam left." He asks as I snatch the bag from his hands.

"I don't care if Liam left. Do I look like Liam?" I snap, becoming defensive. It's been three days since Liam left, and five since Harry left-or, was forced out. I am not letting him sit here all alone! What if he does something drastic?! I I

only have one dad, and I'm not letting him fuck himself up.

"If you're worried about me being lonely, don't. Because I don't really want to see anyone anyway." He sighs, rubbing his eyes-for the billionth tmie today- and slouching down onto the bed. "Stop. Just, stop doing this to yourself!" "And do what Gemma!? What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Go and fucking be a pervert again?!" He shouts back at me, a tear slipping out.

"You weren't a fucking pervert! You can't help-" "Don't. Don't even fucking finish that god damn sentence!" I fold my arms over my chest at his interuptance. "And, why not?" "Cos it's bullshit." He mumbles standing up, and walking out of my room.

"Are you going or not?" He asks, stopping halfway down the hall. "No." I snip, and he sighs, continuing on his 'merry way'. "His birthday is in two days! What are you going to do?!" I shout after him, and drop the bag onto the bed to follow after him. He stops to look at me. "I'm gonna be his father. I'm going to give him his gift, then I'm going to let you all hang out. Then I'm going to say goodbye and leave." He answers plainly, in a monotone voice.

"You sure you can do it? I mean, you remember when I was with-you know-I couldn't keep away. You think you can?" His eyes shoot down to meet mine immediately. I know that was a sensitive time for him. "I mean , this is deeper than that." I add on in a cocky tone. He sighs, "Thanks for that, Gemma."

-Perrie's POV-

Zayn said he didn't know what else to do, and that he doesn't believe that they just stopped. I just think that we should leave it since we are already two days behind on our travelling back to London. Yet, here we are, at the police station.

"How am I being a 'shit' friend? He's a perv, and i'm not friends with pedophiles!" Zayn shouts, and I am not going to bother asking him if he's even considered the fact that Harry might actually love Louis like that. No use, no point. Zayn motions for me to sit down, outside of the officers office.

"What? Why?" I ask harshly, hurt in my voice. "Per, it's just, I think I should do this alone, kay?" He doesn't trust me, And, that's fucked up. After all of this stupid shit, I've still fucking stuck by him. Yet he can't trust me enough for this? But, I think I might know why. He's just going to go in there and lie to that cop.

-Harry's POV-

I don't know what he exactly expects from me. Mum has let me stay home from school all week, and my birthday's on Saturday. I don't want a fucking party, I don't even want to be reminded of the fact that he's not gonna be there with me to celebrate.

I'm pretty sure that all I've been doing is what I'm going to be doing on my birthday as well. Cry, eat, cry, sleep, cry, hate on this place, cry, yell, cry, sleep, cry, hate mum, cry, hate Zayn, cry, hate everyone, and wish to die. I think my tearducts might have just cracked open and are just pouring out invoulentarily now. It's likely.

"Harry! Honey, you wanna go to the movies with me and Liam?" Mum asks peeking her head into the prison. I refuse to call it "my bedroom", cos it's not even close to that. I was settled with Lou perfectly fine. And, what a stupid question! Why the fuck would I want to go to the movies? Besides the fact that I need to stop wallowing. Just kidding, I'd rather wallow than go anywhere with her anyday.

"No." I answer loudly. She immediately takes the hint-thank god. I-I just hate this! I love him, and I know he loves me, and it's so fucking unfair that I got sent away because of fucking Zayn! He can't just come into my life and ruin everything! I just don't understand why I can't just be with Louis!? This fucking promise ring is fucking mocking the hell out of me, but I can't will myself to tear it off. I can only wish Lou has his on too.

Probably not, but I'd rather not hurt myself even more by thinking about it too much. Yet...it's the only thing I can think about. And, I just can't ignore it. I rummage through my pockets to eventually find my mobile in my left back pocket. I quickly type in Lou's number, only to start sobbing again quietly.

I dial it anyway, and just praying that he'll answer, though then again why would he? I flinch as his beautiful voice chimes through. "Harry? Are you okay? Is everything okay? Did she call you a faggot again?" He rushes out, obviously scared, though he might just have been wanting to hear from me just as much as I did him.

"No, no, no. I just wanted to ask you something?" I ask quietly, afraid he'll say no. I'm afraid everything's changed now, and I'm afraid I can't be as honest or open with him anymore. Maybe he doesn't even want me to? I shouldn't have called. I feel guilty now, I worried him.

He sighs, and I can practically hear the strain in his breathing. "Harry. Of course." "Well, actually now, I have two..?" I start and he makes a sound of approval, so I can continue. "One, I just want to know when we're gonna fucking talk about this shit, Lou." "Harry-" "And, two...Are you-uh, are you still wearing your ring..?" I hear a little whimper, and I know he's crying.

"Y-yeah. Do y-you want me to take it off, does it bother you?" "No! Don't! Please! I just wanted to know if you were so I knew it was okay to keep mine..." I answer quickly, not wanting him to even touch that fucking ring. "We should talk about it Harry, but...we can't-" "I love you." "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 -Perrie's POV-

"So, that's it, then?" I ask my tone irritated, and slightly shocked, though at this point I really shouldn't be anymore. "Yeah," he shrugs. "It's really not hard to get Pez. All they're gonna do is send someone to talk to Louis, and they're gonna start a full-blown investigation." I sigh, and he looks at me caustiously, as if he knows I'm upset. "And, if they think he's guilty?" "He **is** guilty, Perrie."

At first, I was appauled and digusted, and maybe I still am-just a little bit, but I don't know if _this_ is the right thing. I just-I just feel horrible about this. I don't want Louis in jail, I don't want to put burdens on Eleanor, and I don't want Harry taken away from anyone. Especially Lou. But, I'd be stupid to voice any of this to Zayn. If I did he wouldn't tell me anything about the so-called "investigation" once it starts.

"What are you thinking?" he asks as I lay myself down on the couch as well. The intensity of the police station just made me completely knackered. "I-I don't know." I answer lightly, letting my eyes fall shut too. He huffs, "Yes you do. You're just not telling me." I nodded softly, just for the sake of agreeing with him. "So," He starts still, not giving up completely. I open my eyes again, and look at him, not wanting him to get irritated with me no matter how irritated I am with him "you're just...not gonna tell me, then?"

I sigh, shifting upwards so I'm not laying down anymore, but sitting up instead. I run a pale hand through my hair, trying to think of a good enough answer for that, but no _good_ ones come to mind. Just, "no" or-once again- "I don't know". I look back at him again, and shrug, not deciding on either of those answers. "I-I just, listen Zayn. I think that I'm just gonna go to bed right now, love."

He just nods, and turns to focus all of his attention on the TV, and doesn't even move to give me a kiss goodnight. Not that I want him to right now, but it'd be nice. "Is that okay?" I ask with a_ slight_ attitude. "Yeah, it's cool." he answers as plainly as possible, and I don't know how to take that.

-Louis' POV-

"You sure you're okay, dad?" Gemma asks as I bang on El's door lightly-nerves running down my body, but I nod nonetheless. "Okay..." She shrugs with a stupid smirk on her face. She's been pushing my god damn buttons all week and I'm getting so sick of it. She thinks I'm gonna crack under it all, and she also _wants_ me to. What a confidence booster, let me tell you.

Eleanor answers the door, a scared look on her face and I'm instantly worried-not for her of course (which makes me feel like a bad person, kind of). "He's not really in the mood." She whispers, and looks at my present with the same scared expression. "Well of course he's not. I didn't expect him to be." She slides over letting us in and Harry's nowhere in sight. "Does he know I'm here?" I ask, trying to sound casual about it.

El shakes her head, "No. He didn't even know you were coming in the first place." she explains, and I flinch as Liam shouts, "Daddy!" at the top of his lungs, running over to me. I laugh, giving in and pulling him close to me in a return hug. "I didn't know you were coming for Harry's birthday!" he smiles, and I'm confused on why he's so happy, but I'll take it. He then leans in and whispers, "He missed you lots." into my ear.

There's a tug at my heart, but that's been happening a lot lately, so I ignore it. "Harry! Happy birthday!" Gemma shouts, and we all turn around looking at Harry standing there in the hallway, eyes focused on me, and I can't even ignore Gemma's stupid shit eating grin. There's another tug at my heart as he steps closer, now standing directly in front of me and I could cut the tension in this room with a fucking knife.

"I-I, um, happy birthday?" I say awkwardly and El has to stifle a laugh, while I shove a box with a neatly wrapped bow on it into Harry's arms. His eyebrow raises dangerously high and he just scoffs, setting the box down on the counter with a roll of his eyes. _Dick head. _"Can I talk to you, Lou?" he asks glancing around nervously.

I look around as well to see all of the eyes watching. "Sure." I answer quietly but not moving from the spot I seem to be practically glued in. He scoffs again. "In _private_?" He asks. Gemma's words are ringing violently throughout my head in mockery, **_are you sure you can do it?_** I can't. I know I can't. But, do I give up on "us"? Do I really?

My ring says no. And that's how I find myself nodding helplessly. He leads me into a room that I'm guessing is his. Actually, I don't know. None of his clothes are sprawled out like usual, and Eleanor never came to get his stuff yet. Like, any of it. It kills me to walk around our- or, my room and see all his things in there. Not like I have the willpower to move it or anything though. It all smells like him...

He sits on the edge of the bed, and pats the white duvet in the spot next to him, wanting me to sit. My body complies, but it's my fucking mind that doesn't. My mind realises that my body shouldn't just give in, but clearly my body is the stronger one today. I can't let Gemma have this though. I just outright refuse.

"Harry listen to me, we just can't-" "No." He stops me, mid-sentence, and that kinda pisses me off because I'm trying to get my fucking point across and he just interrupted me. "No Louis, you listen to me. You gave me a fucking promise ring, so you can't tell me you don't love me, or that we can't do any of this, or that we can't be together. It pisses me off that you're doing this!" He shouts tears stringing down his face.

I just, can't find any sadness for him right now though. I'm fuming. "What?!" I shout back, jumping off of the bed. "Me? Doing this?! Oh don't put the fucking blame on me! It's Zayn! Not me, Harry! _I_ love you! _I_ want to be with you, it's not me!" He stops crying and wipes the drying tears away. He stands too, his eyes are just shining with love, and my heart tugs at me again. My body wants to give in again.

"You know what I really want for my birthday?" I finally release a long shaky breath, knowing full and well what he wants. "W-What?" I ask anyway. I ask _stupidly_. "I," his tone drops to a whisper, and I can barely hear him. "-I want you to fucking kiss me, Lou." And, you know what? I hate my fucking body right now. I have _no_ clue why but, here I am scooping Harry up into my arms, in a tight embrace with his arms locked around my neck and his legs tight around my waist.

I hate that Gemmas right. Especially about this. I _hate_ it. So much. And you know what else, my mind just gave in too. Just gave in fully, and willingly. Our eyes connect for the longest time, and neither of us move. He just wants me to do it. He wants me to prove that I love him still. And, I do, so I basically have no choice. Not that I want to push him away anyway. So, here I am slotting my lips with his in a rushed, and desperate attempt to make him feel. Just **feel** how I am. Make him feel the love, and feel the angst. And, more importantly the want. No, the need.

He pushes back just as hard, his lips basically swelling right underneath mine, and his tongue licking at mine. I can't help but moan, as he bites down on my bottom lip, tugging at it gently. I pull away, practically gasping for air, and he rests his forehead against mine. Yup. Definately need.


End file.
